


商业CP

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“最喜欢nyannyan了~”

那个紧紧抱着自己腰的人又在说这种话了，阳菜知道，多少年来一直都知道，优子这句话的意思。

“商业伙伴。”

这是当初优子来找阳菜的时候提出来的。那个时候，整个团队都还不知道能撑到哪一步，每个留下来的人都必须丢下所有无关紧要的累赘去拼命，而童星出身的优子更是早就明白艺能界的规则和残酷:当你还抱着哪怕丢弃到仅剩一丝的自尊心，犹豫着要不要去抓住这个饱受争议的机会的时候，它就已经不属于你了，会有更棒更优秀的人替你拿到这个机会，然后，很快你就会发现，你被观众抛弃了。

“好。”

阳菜骨子里也不是拖拖拉拉的人，明白其中的意思，作为偶像，需要一个美好的“人设”，1+1能大于2的生意，为什么不做？至于其他的顾虑，以后再说，能够不被淘汰才是需要首先考虑的大事。

但是问题远比阳菜以为的来的更快。答应是答应了，其实阳菜根本不习惯和陌生人亲密接触，为了这个，优子还和阳菜认真地沟通过，阳菜以“熟络太快太假”为由搪塞了过去，不过换来的是优子更加放得开的行动，得到的解释是“总得有个人主动”。阳菜虽然不堪其扰，但又无可奈何，只能顺着优子，用自己最大的努力去让自己看起来对优子“特别”一点点，但是如果一定要让阳菜在镜头前有再多一点的表示，那是根本不可能的，她做不到。

其实阳菜在刚开始有很长一段时间都不是很喜欢优子——她们真的没说过几句话，根本不熟，而且阳菜无法理解一个根本没有偶像该有的样子的人是怎么成为偶像的，太聒噪了。重点是，在这种一损俱损的商业关系里，优子一点也不让人省心，做事太过随性，经常需要阳菜出面装傻帮她圆回来。虽然事后优子都有认真地来道歉，但总的来说，缺点太多，多到让阳菜随口就能说上半个小时。

不过不管怎么说，一来二去，两人私下的关系确实也走近了很多，从普通同事变成了普通朋友，比起和其他成员的关系来说，都要稍近一些，是可以认真讨论艺能界生存之道的普通朋友。

“毕业之后，还要继续吗？”

送走了后辈的优子转身看着咬着下唇提出问题的阳菜。今天是优子的毕业公演。

其实除了能在工作上有交集之外，两个人根本不是一路人，这件事阳菜和优子都心知肚明。

“继续啊，公主殿下不是还没有毕业吗？还是需要人气的啊~”用上了人前惯用的语气，整个人朝阳菜身上贴过去。

“没有别人在，你正常一点……”用手挡住优子要贴过来的脸，推开，心里莫名烦躁。

“哎，抱歉抱歉，扮太久有点转不过来，不过今天是最后一天，就让我彻彻底底地做个敬业的偶像吧~”说完，优子直接把脸埋在了阳菜的胸上。

没错，都是扮演，都是虚情假意。阳菜叹了口气，这段关系最远大概就是到自己毕业了，自己毕业就好。

阳菜心里默念着这句能让自己烦躁的心情稍微平缓的话，登了台。

在台上，并不想跟优子有过多的接触，但舞台总共就那么大，一次又一次无意中瞥到优子的背影，那股烦躁的情绪居然生出了一丝委屈，慢慢在心底积攒，交缠，越来越多，越来越不平静，多到最后自己根本没办法压住这股翻涌失控的情绪，哭了出来，甚至差点把在心中一直用来安慰自己的话发泄似的说出来求得解脱，来个当场宣布毕业。

总的来说毕业公演很顺利。

旁人都在说着两个人感情真好，毕业公演也不忘放闪。

其实哭只是因为商业CP的人设需要，非要说感情层面的原因，大概就只是对自己将来的团队定位有些伤脑筋而已。大概是这样……对，就是这样，现实就是这样功利，偶像做了这么久，又怎么能不清楚美好的背后都是些什么不堪的东西。至少阳菜是这么说服了自己，并且这么相信着。

既然这段关系还有价值，那么互动还是不能少的。团内互动是完全没可能继续了，那么就用其他的方法继续吧。于是在优子毕业之后的两年时间里，逢节必发相关动态已经成为了两人合作的新方法，约饭、互相到对方的家里去也成了家常便饭。

“你……阿嚏！你不是…………喜欢狗……阿嚏！”

优子眼睛红红的、泪眼汪汪地看着阳菜，阳菜应该是知道自己猫毛过敏的，这让优子有些不解。

“啊……抱歉啦……因为毛虫酱很可爱嘛……”说着挠了挠毛虫的下巴，并不看优子，敷衍着。

平常阳菜并不如表面上看起来那么任性，尤其对朋友更是如此。但这次为什么会突然开始养猫，阳菜自己也解释不清，当时把猫抱回来的时候并不是没想到会让这个矮子过敏，也许因为很快就不需要迁就这段关系了吧，就像压抑了很久之后突然释放，干脆利落地把小猫抱了回来。

早在决定要毕业的时候，就经常会想到合作结束这件事，而每每想到，阳菜心里就忍不住有些烦，对这个心情，阳菜的解释是，这是即将独自面对新环境的焦躁。一如当年这个人自顾自地毕业，留自己一个人在团里的那个时候一样的情绪。人总是利己的，这没有什么问题。

而对于刚才这个明显有些敷衍的回答，一直很没形象地擤着鼻涕的优子虽然察觉到了，但是也根本没余力去探究。

“对了，你确定事务所那边不会……”

“啊……阿嚏……放心吧，我已经搞定了……”比了个OK的手势，然后迅速用两团卫生纸堵住鼻子，翻出口罩戴上，喷嚏才稍微停住。

“喏，这个是我写的剧本。”还是趁优子的喷嚏消停的时候赶紧谈正事比较好。

打喷嚏真的很累人，虽然止住了，但优子整个人都有点虚脱，撑着脑袋强打着精神拿过了阳菜递过来的所谓的“剧本”。

“我觉得……这里这样会不会好……”因为鼻子塞了卫生纸而声音闷闷的，拿起铅笔在纸上特别认真地写写画画起来，默默看着这样的优子，阳菜有种久违的感觉，觉得心里很踏实，但又有点烦。今天是怎么了，难道是生理期吗？

正事终于做完，优子彻底撑不住了，埋头趴在了桌子上。

“去睡一下？”拍拍优子肩膀把她弄醒，其实拍的有点重，谁让她一出现就让自己心烦。

“……好……”努力睁开眼睛爬了起来。

居然一沾床就入睡了。

看着优子戴着口罩熟睡的样子，阳菜突然想起她以前在后台靠哪睡哪的样子，到现在网络上还能搜到她各种奇葩睡姿的照片，有好几张还是自己拍的，阳菜忍不住轻笑出声。

这个人到现在恐怕还是那么拼吧，明明其实个子那么小，身体又不好，到底是哪里来的精力，非要逞强。

不过两个人本来就不是同路人，自己除了感叹又能帮她什么呢？

慢慢收起笑容的阳菜突然又烦躁起来，觉得自己最近同情心有点太过泛滥了，这样是没办法冷静作决定的，明明原本就是场以共同利益为出发点的生意而已。再说，公众人物的任何一个小小的决定都有可能会对自己的人气起到反作用，深谙这个规则的自己怎么能纵容自己失去判断力。

算了，来拍照吧，至少还能再利用这段命不久矣的关系制造些话题。

嗯，不过这么拍的话有点太刻意了，把充电线戳在她身上会更有趣的吧？


	2. Chapter 2

马上就要出场了，阳菜坐在后台双手攥着话筒，垂着头，心里默默回忆着接下来要出演的戏码，那是下午才急忙修改过的新剧本。

今早一纸报道把粉丝的关注点完全从“nyannyan假面”身上拽到了阳菜是否会毕业上面，让阳菜宣布毕业的精心策划差点搁浅。

优子像是要安慰阳菜一样，轻轻拍了拍阳菜的肩，张了张嘴，好像想要说点什么——如果是在镜头前，她也许会说几句，但现在只有她们两个人，没有必要去做多余的事情，所以最后优子什么也没说，在阳菜身边坐了下来。

不过两个人毕竟还是和普通朋友不太一样。优子了解工作中的小嶋阳菜，虽说连一点点的失落、不安和愤怒都没有是不可能的，但她其实现在并不需要好听的安慰，也不需要谁去帮她责备走漏风声的人，她一向都活得通透，明白哪些东西是自己必须抓住的，哪些东西是可以舍弃的，宣布毕业这件事既然已经是决定要去做的了，那么就算有些不如人意也没关系，她现在需要的只是在舞台上对她现实有力的支持。

优子知道，好好陪她演完这出戏，是作为商业伙伴的自己现在唯一能帮她做的事。当然，要帮的不止是即将上台表演的这出戏，还有另一出即将落幕的……

“事务所？”反倒是阳菜先开口了。

优子人虽然是来了，但是被经纪人盯得死死的，严格管控她的一举一动，甚至连手机都暂时收走了。

“嗯，没关系，有面具么不是。”优子回过神，笑着，满不在乎地扬了扬手里的面具。

“抱歉了，你都毕业那么久还要拖你来演这种幼稚的东西。”

优子笑了:“这是什么话，我最爱的公主要毕业了，我怎么可能不来啊？”

“那我先去准备了，公主也要加油哦！”没等阳菜反应，优子就跑去候场了，留阳菜一个人在那里回味着刚刚那双不太敢望着自己的琥珀色瞳仁。阳菜感叹，看来优子的演技又有几分长进，这情话一样的台词，自己几乎要信以为真了。

舞台上的优子依旧是那个闪着光的优子，认真地扮演着那个滑稽的角色，就像往常扮演阳菜公主的“王子”那样认真——都是扮演，不是真的，阳菜给自己又吃下了和两年前同样的定心丸。

只是这次阳菜就算这样安慰自己，失落和不安的感觉也不会减少半分，也许是因为终于要离开组合带来的寂寞吧，那么想来有这种感觉也是正常的。

按照流程，致谢、鞠躬……终于到了这个时候，阳菜暗暗攥了攥话筒。

“还没结束吗？”

没等阳菜开口，刚刚才下台的优子又跑了回来，这段戏阳菜不记得有在剧本里出现，只能笑着看她演。不过托她的福，阳菜放松了下来。

“票数就是爱啊。”

留下这句出自大岛优子之口的“名言”的汪汪警官虽然最后被事务所强行带走，但好歹是帮阳菜把宣布毕业这件事给圆满完成了。

然而即使是圆满成功，也没能完全让阳菜那种没由来烦闷完全消失，这次优子的即兴表演虽然不能说是完全多余，但优子完全没必要做到那种程度，对于用对等的利益来维系关系的商业伙伴，这种任性的行为，无形中给阳菜增加了更多的压力。

真想快点结束啊。

“等我毕业之后有什么打算？”约了优子一起吃饭的阳菜抛出了这么一句话，打哑谜似的，但是两个人却都知道说的是什么。

沉默。两人间只听得到餐具碰撞的声音。

“先等你毕业再说？再说了，那么早计划有用吗？计划赶不上变化啊~”优子突然开口，好像有些漫不经心。

优子突然讨厌起自己跟小嶋阳菜之间的默契来。

对于这个过分忠于人设的商业伙伴，有时候阳菜真的觉得头疼，近几年让自己情绪不良的事都跟这位商业伙伴有关，阳菜不想去深究原因，只是隐隐觉得再被这样的关系拖拖拉拉地耗下去，自己大概会疯掉。

“其实我觉得我们可以分开试试，总不能一辈子靠这个制造话题，要在艺能界生存还得用实力说话，对吧？”

说完，阳菜抬眼看了看优子，优子低头摆弄着自己的手机，阳菜看不到她的表情，但是感觉得到优子有些低沉，一直想说的话终于说出口了，但阳菜却觉得有些烦闷，也许是被优子的情绪感染了吧。不过话已经说到这里了，就再加一个砝码推它一把吧，于是阳菜顿了顿，继续道，“而且我们以后都会有家庭，到时粉丝还会买账吗。”

依旧沉默。

半晌，优子才开口。

“嗯，你说的有道理，不过这件事也不能太着急，毕竟我们还是需要照顾一下粉丝的情绪的。这样吧，以你的毕业为界，等你在镜头前的曝光率没那么高之后，我们可以先把关系变淡，慢慢来试。”

优子的声音并不大，阳菜听不真切优子的语气，优子说话的时候也没看阳菜。但就是从思考到出口的这么一句话，似乎也用尽了优子所有的力气，疲惫感瞬间占据了优子的身体。手指胡乱划着手机屏幕好半天，优子才强打起精神，勉强恢复应该有的样子，但是盘子里的食物是没有胃口继续享用了。

对于急于划清界限的阳菜来说，这本来应该是解决了一个大问题的对话，怎么会让自己觉得比之前更难受了呢？如果这不是自己想要的，那自己想要的到底是什么？

后面的日子也都是像往常一样，两个人在特别的日子必然会有互动的照片流出。但是每次互动都让阳菜心里的烦躁和压力像是滚雪球一样，越来越大，压的阳菜就快要喘不过气了。好在亲力亲为地策划毕业演唱会和公演之类的事接踵而来，也够阳菜忙一阵子的了，暂时不去跟那人见面互动，也没有精力想其他的，这种感觉会被暂时遗忘。

不过终究两个人是要见面的，就算要彻底结束这段关系，也要等到阳菜完全毕业。无可避免的，在自己的毕业演唱会，优子准时出现在了阳菜眼前，当然，她也必须出现，她还要去继续履行商业伙伴的义务，顺便搅乱阳菜的心绪。

为了逃避，毕业演唱会刚结束，阳菜就逃去了米兰。

事先并不知情的优子刚刚像往常一样，对着拍摄making的摄像机跟阳菜表了白，还在后台等着，打算跟她讲一句恭喜，却听到了人已经走掉的消息，错愕只在她脸上闪过一秒不到——也是呢，商业伙伴而已，不需要事事报备。

后来再见面，居然是因为阳菜不经意的一句话，不知道怎么传到了优子的耳朵里，优子就喊了几个朋友来给她办了毕业庆祝会，不好驳了几个朋友的面子，阳菜只能硬着头皮去了。

这个人也是越来越过分了，阳菜根本看不出这个私人性质更重的聚会能带来什么商业价值。而偶尔与自己相对的仍旧是优子那对闪着光的眼睛，笑容爽朗到好像什么事都没发生过——这让阳菜有点生气，明明之前已经说的那么明白了，为什么还要来招惹自己？

阳菜虽然对优子的做法生气，但毕竟是聚会，要做出开开心心的样子来。于是阳菜自顾自地喝酒、唱歌、和其他人聊天，根本不去看优子。

而原本在聚会上总是能让气氛变得热闹起来的优子也一反常态，整个人变得有些沉闷，一个劲儿地给自己灌着酒。

优子和阳菜两个人酒量都不差，结果却是那天最早喝多了的。

优子手里还拿着酒杯，像个大叔一样叉开双腿在阳菜身边坐下来，对阳菜举起酒杯，动作太大，一杯酒洒了大半杯也没去管。

“阳菜，恭喜，要结束了哦~”

阳菜不清楚她恭喜的是毕业还是结束合作关系，不过不管是哪一个，都应该是值得开心的。

“嗯，谢谢。”阳菜脑袋晕晕的，随意碰了一下优子手里的酒杯，也没去看优子，直接仰头喝光。

“我啊，打算出国学习一年哦~”

“嗯。”脑袋还有点转不过来，只是本能反应一般的回应着。

“这样，阳菜就不用烦恼咱们要怎么结束啦~”

优子说的对，应该是可以不用再心烦意乱了，但是终于反应过来优子刚刚说的是什么的阳菜胸口有些堵，这口气怎么也都顺不过来。

没等阳菜回应，大岛伸手揽住了阳菜的腰，一如往常。

“呐~阳菜~最后了，来亲一个给粉丝发福利吧~”

优子举起手机，对准自己和阳菜，像往常一样嘟起嘴吧上前索吻，阳菜也说不清为什么这次没有躲开，也许真的是因为最后了吧。

优子揽住阳菜的腰背，借着酒劲吻上去，闭着双眼，久久地贴合着阳菜因为酒里的冰块而略微有些凉的嘴唇。

手机滑到了地上，“啪”的一声引来包间里其他人的瞩目。

优子双手抱住了阳菜。

虽然来的朋友都知道两人关系很好，但好到抱在一起吻这么久也绝对不在大家对两人关系的认知范畴。

正当大家还在集体沉默的时候，峯岸最先反应，招呼大家继续喝酒，几个朋友也会意，继续玩闹起来——平常的气氛应该就是对她们最温柔的保护了。

在吵闹的背景音里，两个人的唇就这么贴合着。

突然，优子伸出舌，舔起阳菜的嘴唇来，痒痒的，阳菜脑袋有些发昏，被优子的舌头搅得心烦，干脆张嘴接住了这个捣乱的罪魁祸首，一个浅浅的吻就这样变成了一个意味不明的深吻。

也许是酒精的原因，阳菜的脑袋混沌着，只是本能地配合着优子，就像往常一样。

最后的任性了——优子不敢多想，只是认真又痴迷地吻着当下的阳菜，毕竟几天之后，两个人连商业伙伴都不是了。

一滴泪从优子眼角流出，顺着脸颊滑了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

阳菜一直都认为，那次聚会只不过是一时兴起，只不过是酒后失态，只不过是一直以来配合优子表演的惯性使然。只要酒醒了，她们就还是普通朋友，哪怕她清楚地记得发生了什么。

和阳菜一起做节目的时候，峯岸无意中提起上次的聚会，被阳菜刻意忽略了好几次，直到峯岸的追问逼的阳菜没办法了，随便应付了几句就草草转移了话题。

峯岸觉得不对劲，但是依着阳菜的性子，如果非要追问，绝对讨不到好，只能把好奇心先按住了，心里盘算着下了节目去跟优子打听。

结果一向直来直去的优子也是回答的含含糊糊，但是在刚听到问题之后眼睛里一闪而过的失落恰好被峯岸看到了，这两个人前两天还那样拥吻，而且之前优子来看公演的时候还那么亲密，这是……小情侣为了一三五还是二四六打扫房间之类的破事吵架了吧？

虽然真的很想她们在一起好好的，不过既然是两个人之间的问题……峯岸喝了一大口优子买给她的奶茶，觉得还是顺其自然比较好，就算有机会帮忙也不能做的太明显。

时间就这么晃晃荡荡地到了阳菜的毕业公演。

毕业公演结束后，例行的庆功宴上，优子例行出席。

工作人员招呼着大家来拍合影，阳菜是早就就位了的，但是阳菜身边的位置一直空着。

后辈是因为又害羞又害怕不敢去，老油条们不去，是因为她们都知道那个位置是留给谁的。于是一切都是那么的理所当然，优子站到了阳菜身边。

“小心！”

阳菜转头去跟一个成员讲话的时候，放在膝盖上的蛋糕托盘没端稳，眼看蛋糕就要步前田蛋糕的后尘扣到地上去了，优子赶紧上前半步把托盘托了起来。

“很重吧？”还是那略有些沙哑的声线。

说话的优子并没有看阳菜，只是低着头在确认着蛋糕的状况，发觉阳菜在看自己，优子抬头对着阳菜笑了笑。

自己最不想见的人，用自己最不想听到的语气说着话，做着自己最不想要看到的事。

真是多余。

阳菜不想去探究这么久以来纠缠自己的烦躁情绪到底是为什么，因为有一个最简单的解决方法，那就是:只要跟优子不见面就会好。

但现在，阳菜仍然要忍耐着，和优子一起扮演关系最亲密的好友。

“来来来，各位看镜头！”终于熬到大家都各就各位了，举着相机的工作人员招呼了大家一声。

偶像这个职业最基础的生存技能就是在你任何不想笑的时候都得能笑得出来，这对于阳菜和优子来说都不难。两人就这样微笑着，一起端着托盘拍完了合影。

合影结束之后，成员和工作人员又一起起哄要阳菜和优子上台跳舞，没等两个人应声，音乐已经被工作人员放了出来，前奏响起，优子大叫一声:“哇！洄游鱼！一定要跳一定要跳！”对阳菜伸出了手。

阳菜不清楚自己当时在想什么，等反应过来的时候，已经把手递给了优子，被优子拖着上了舞台。音乐声和人声已经严重干扰到她的思考了，这实在是不像那个自我步调的自己……

突然优子对着话筒大叫了一声，阳菜才回神，发现自己已经恍恍惚惚地唱唱跳跳了大半首曲子。 转头看优子，觉得终于找到了罪魁祸首——一定是优子的叫声扰乱了自己的思路，一定是的！

身边这个矮子的聒噪本来是阳菜最讨厌的，不过也许跟刚才摄入的酒精有关，阳菜突然觉得吵吵嚷嚷的也没有那么烦人，反而让人安心，一时晃神，觉得好像时间还是在舞台上一抬眼就能看到优子的那几年，不过再转头去看，这人虽然笑容没变，但是早就换了发型，这和记忆中的哪个优子都不一样，真的不再是当年了。想到这里，阳菜不免觉得有些失落。

庆功宴进行到后半场，只剩了一些第二天没什么工作要做的老油条在一起喝酒唱歌，再到后来，好多体力不济的老油条也走的走睡得睡，整个房间就剩了五六个人还在兴奋着，阳菜是宴会主角，没有先走的道理，而优子是想离开却被峯岸拉住了没能离开。

虽然阳菜并不想讨论为什么自己会焦躁这件事，但是怎么样能变得不那么焦躁这件事，阳菜还是愿意去想一想的，比如现在就找到了办法——干脆不去回避和优子的接触，不管是眼神还是肢体。

酒后的阳菜脑子更乱了，脑袋里冒出了很多想法，很多事来不及思考，身体就先晃晃悠悠地动起来了。

没办法，没办法控制自己不去接近优子，而优子又从来不会拒绝自己，就算有异议，只要阳菜稍微坚持一下，她就会笑着顺从阳菜的一切决定。

“呐，优子，上次你说要给粉丝发福利，没拍成吧？”阳菜紧挨着优子坐下来，一只手举起手机，点开录像，“这次不要搞砸了哦~”

另一只手揽过优子的肩膀，蜻蜓点水般轻轻点了点优子的嘴唇就离开了，然后丢下僵在一边的优子，回看刚刚录的视频。

阳菜似乎对刚刚的吻不太满意，又重新举起手机，吻了过去，这次时间更久。

怕乱动吓跑了阳菜，又怕不动扫了阳菜的兴致，思来想去，优子又僵在那了。

在阳菜第二次放开优子之后，居然瘪起嘴来，“你也主动一点啊，平常那个劲头呢！粉丝才不喜欢这样的优子呢！”就算已经醉成这样，还能支撑自己找到这么合适的理由，阳菜自己暗暗佩服了一下自己的逻辑能力。

阳菜说的也对，还是合作的关系，自己又何必那么畏首畏尾，和平常一样就可以了。优子微微垂眼看着阳菜再次嘟起的唇，优子向右侧偏了一下，迎了上去。两对唇贴合到了一起，优子伸手抚上阳菜的脸，就像平常一样。

这并不是第一次亲吻，触感很熟悉，但不受理智支配的冲动却让阳菜觉得陌生。

阳菜似乎是梦中惊醒一般把优子推开，优子刚才抚着阳菜脸颊的手还停在半空，撇着八字眉愣在了那里，明明刚刚阳菜是那么的主动……不过这个状态没有持续太久，很快，优子放下了手，和平常一样轻松地笑了起来，低下头，看了看微微有些出汗的手心，用指尖捻了捻，伸手晃晃悠悠地去拿放在桌上的酒杯。优子觉得自己又在妄想了，明明知道都是假的，阳菜怎么可能。其实不可能也没所谓，然而现在连在旁边看着她的机会都快要没有了。

察觉到身边的高个女人站起身来，优子猜想，大概是目的达成了要走了吧，结果她却站在优子面前不动了。

优子刚刚摸到杯子，微凉的指尖就顺着优子有些发烫的脸滑到下巴上，随后脸被托住抬起，嘴唇正对上了阳菜的唇。

轻啄之后，阳菜抿了抿唇，单膝跪上了沙发，用刚刚托住优子下巴的手把一侧的头发别到耳后，随后撑住沙发靠背，另一只手还举着手机，居高临下地看着优子。

优子试图推开阳菜——明知道是假的，明知道只是玩玩，还是不要留任何希望了吧，都干脆一点应该对谁都好。

“别动，最后一次了不是吗？”

这句话像是在优子的心上开了个洞，血随着心跳流了一地，有些无力地垂下了推拒着阳菜的手。

见优子不再挣扎，接下来是更激烈的动作，阳菜用自己的唇齿轻轻撕咬着优子的唇，咬过之后，又用舌尖扫过，优子则配合地张开了嘴去迎接阳菜。

优子曾经多少次幻想着得到阳菜这样的亲吻，而现在终于得到了，却伴着比之前更深的绝望。

既然本来这就是场对双方都有好处的生意，那么最后一次，就不要留遗憾吧，各取所需。优子抬手环住阳菜的腰，往自己面前一带，让阳菜失去重心直接跨坐在了自己的腿上，随后双手环着她紧紧拥住。

终于拍完了所谓“粉丝福利”，阳菜放开了优子，究竟这次拍的好不好，没有人再去追究。

后面的时间里，优子一直笑嘻嘻的，看起来很高兴，只是一杯一杯地喝起酒来，喝多了，就去吐，吐完了，又来喝。

翌日凌晨，阳菜被经纪人带走，而优子自己也浑浑噩噩不知道怎么回到了家。

没了玩乐的气氛，难受的劲头就翻上来了。

原本庆功宴的第二天优子跟亲友ゆり约了一起出门，这下只能推掉了。

结果对方挂了电话直接杀到了优子家，二话不说照顾起优子来，而且为了方便照顾优子，ゆり直接在优子家住了下来。

“ゆり，谢谢你……”

趁没什么工作，优子就这么一直在家窝着，被ゆり照顾着，休息了好多天。

“你突然这么客气，我倒不习惯了……”

ゆり端了粥来给靠在床头的优子。

“你要真想谢我，不如跟我去美国结婚啊。”ゆり嬉皮笑脸地看着优子。

ゆり的这个样子和自己如此相似。可惜的是她和自己一样不走运，选错了人。

不知该说什么好，只好低头喝粥。


	4. Chapter 4

结束了和ゆり短暂的“同居生活”，优子又忙碌了起来。

学校的申请已经搞定了，就差跟大家打声招呼了，那么接下来的工作就只剩粉丝见面会了。

就在这样每天都新人辈出的圈子里要消失整整一年，优子不敢想象等自己回来的时候会变成什么样，这群粉丝那时还在不在都不好说，到时候这里还会有自己的一席之地吗？其实优子也没有觉得恐慌，如果真的没有人记得她了，她就真的可以去拥抱更广阔的天地了。

那么既然可能是跟大家的最后一次见面，这个临别赠礼一定要特别一些，优子绞尽脑汁设计了很多有趣的环节，给自己安排了好多工作来做。

这天下午，优子正忙着收拾自己的屋子准备给见面会录影，手机响了。

“优子！我明天就要出发了，你就不表示一下？”电话刚刚接通就听到对面劈头盖脸地一通抱怨，是ゆり。

ゆり从优子家离开没多久就是五月份了，该是ゆり出发的日子了。一年前，自己无意中和ゆり说了自己的留学计划，说打算第二年就去美国学习，结果没料到ゆり听了这个，当机立断，第二天也跑去申请了几所学校，不过天不遂人愿，最后只有加拿大的一所学校来了录取通知，而且因为选的专业要求语言能力，她还必须早去几个月学习语言，为了这件事ゆり还低沉了一阵子。不过这种情绪去的也很快，尤其是在知道了从加拿大到美国的交通还算方便之后。

“嗯？那祝你一切顺利啊~”电话这头的优子歪着脑袋夹着电话，用着无所谓的语气，手上没停，继续忙着拾掇。

“不行，你这个太敷衍了！”

“那我应该怎么办？”一边说着一边把自己之前收藏的旧杂志一本一本从书架上取下来。

“……”电话那头安静了。

“喂？”突然的沉默让优子以为是电话出了问题，放下手里的那一摞旧杂志，散了一地没去管，直接坐在了地板上，腾出手来看了看手机屏幕，确认对面是不是真的还有人在听。

“陪我喝酒~”

“搞什么啊你，你明天还赶飞机呢，喝什么酒，你也不怕晕机。”

“哎，你这人真没情调，我在你门口，给我开门！”

“太重了太重了太重了！来帮把手！” 优子一开门ゆり就开始嚎叫。

“自己买的酒自己搬。”头也不回地走掉了。

“你这个女人怎么这么绝情！”继续哀嚎。

“你要是这点东西都搬不动，就白长那么高的个子了。”说着，把刚刚散落了一地的旧杂志稍微规整了一下，暂时摞在那里不管了。

“哎，你说我走了你会不会很寂寞啊？”ゆり很没形象地坐在沙发旁的地板上，从茶几上拿起一罐啤酒打开。

“寂寞个屁，我乐得清闲好吗！”优子从食品柜里拿了零食出来，顺便用脚把柜门关上，往茶几旁走。

“再说，我不是没几个月也要过去了！”把零食往桌上一放，也拿了罐啤酒，也坐了下来。

ゆり喝了一大口酒，“我说你啊，既然出国的事都已经定了，该放的都放下吧，赶快想一下这一年自己做主的生活该怎么过才是正事。”

到底是从什么时候开始的，优子也记不清了，自己从来都是最会配合气氛做事的那个，自己平常的做事方式比起“愿意做”来，更多的是“应当做”——应当让气氛活跃，应当让成员和谐，应当与他们不一样，应当做到最好成为榜样，应当表现得亲密……在团队里是这样，在节目上是这样，在小嶋阳菜面前也是这样。结果多数人还是觉得她总是无拘无束恣意妄为，只做自己想做的事，只有少数关系比较近的人才知道其实她为自己想的并没有那么多，现在突然有机会让她停下来喘口气，为自己多想一些，她是真的有些不太习惯。

“如果寂寞的话，随时给我发信息哦~”看到了优子扯起嘴角的苦笑，ゆり立马用上了玩笑的语气。

“哦对了，上次给你设计的图怎么样？能用吗？”就像害怕优子会对刚刚的话做出回应一样，ゆり根本没给优子回答的时间，直接岔开了话题。

“啊，那个啊，可以用哦，很棒。”优子顺着ゆり的话题接了下去。

ゆり的心思，优子怎么会不知道，ゆり又何尝不是那个懂得配合的人。

两人有一搭无一搭地边看电视边聊天，直到九点钟，才送走了一直嚷着要临别福利的ゆり，啤酒还剩了几罐。

考虑自己吗？

优子把桌上的啤酒收进冰箱，无意中又看到之前放在地上的杂志。这一堆杂志里，有一些是有自己照片的，有一些是有组合成员照片的，但最多的应该是有那个人的照片的。

脑袋晕乎乎的，暂时不想考虑这些事，跑去阳台吹风，点了支烟，然后看着它在夜风里一闪一闪地燃着，快要烧到手的时候被优子在窗台上摁熄。

清醒了一些的优子去找了个纸箱，把所有有那人照片的杂志都放了进去，用胶带封起来，然后把箱子丢在了角落里。做个准备跟过去彻底再见吧。

做完这些事，去泡了个澡。

ゆり的飞机已经起飞了，今天没什么安排的优子歪在沙发上看书，说是看书，面前摆着书，但却握着手机。按亮屏幕，又关上，再次按开，解锁，关上。

呼了口气，打开屏幕，解锁，登入ins。

一字一字地打下“See u soon my love”，发布。ゆり想要的东西，给她也没关系吧，对所有人来说，这应该都是最好的选择了。

向来手机不离身的阳菜，在毕业之后有了大把的时间玩手机，毫无意外地，她刷到了优子更新的ins。

并不是不清楚自己这个并肩打拼了11年的伙伴不仅非常有女人缘，还经常会对各路的女孩子语出惊人，这本来是件平常事，而且现在两个人的合作也基本结束了，自己更加没必要干涉什么，但是阳菜这一次心里居然觉得有些不安，又有点生气。

也许是因为优子已经有半个多月没给自己任何消息了吧，但毕竟是自己提出结束关系的。

脑袋里不停地梳理着怎么解释都解释不通的逻辑，又陷进了和毕业前一样的那股烦躁情绪里，混沌的大脑努力思考着最好的解决方法——既然如此，那么见到她应该就会好了吧？

“喂？阳菜？”

“想见她”这个念头越发强烈，阳菜拨通了优子的电话。

“嗯，优子，下个月总选举，去不去看？”

阳菜在赌，赌她不会拒绝自己。

对方沉默了，阳菜默默地在心里数着秒。

她也确实没有让阳菜失望，在沉默了7秒之后，她答应了。

阳菜赢了，但是优子刚刚的沉默让阳菜怎么都感觉心里不那么痛快，如果不想来，何必要答应呢，明明已经算是结束合作关系了……想到这，阳菜一怔，是啊，已经算是结束了，那么自己约她是做什么？老朋友叙旧吗？如果是以朋友的身份约她，自己又有什么立场去不痛快呢？这股没由来想见她的想法是不是太反常了？自己是不是有些……越界了？

而电话另一边，答应的话刚出口，优子就后悔了，她也想不清楚了，自己到底是以什么身份去答应她的呢？

尽了最大的努力说服自己，去划清的界限，就因为那个人的一句话全线崩溃。

优子觉得这样拖拖拉拉纠缠不清的自己真的很让人厌恶。

——

Cause you have taken

All the wind out from my sails

Took a fine time to leave me

Handin' out to dry

And I have loved you like a fool

就稍微，稍微再推迟一下彻底告别的时间吧，对这份说不出口的感情，最后任性一次。


	5. Chapter 5

和优子在一起的整个过程，阳菜都不记得自己在干嘛，虽然没喝什么酒，脑袋却晕乎乎的，只记得自己很开心，一直在笑。

不过也并不是什么都记不清，这得感谢粉丝录下来的直播，让她可以在家里一遍一遍地重温，慢慢补全那晚的记忆。

“我要和nyannyan结婚~”

“嘿嘿嘿”

这段看了不知多少次，阳菜仍旧忍不住被当时的优子逗得笑出声来。而且每每看到优子看向自己的眼神，就觉得很安心。

其实现在两个人的关系看起来是亲友吧？延续这种关系也不错呢，至少自己还能少些烦躁不安，大概熬过这一段刚毕业的空虚期，状态就会好起来。

想到这，阳菜心情彻底轻松起来。

叮叮——

“优子如果有时间可以约我哦~”

优子看着阳菜发来的line，一时不知道该怎么回答。

踌躇半天，最后用“以出国为限”作借口安慰着自己，回了过去。

“那阳菜要不要来做我的fans meeting的嘉宾?”

“哎？地点呢？时间？”

没等几秒对面就回了过来，而且答应的太过直接，倒让优子觉得有些意外了，明明之前总是在回避的是她，要结束的是她，突然要见面的也是她，现在又对自己这么热情，那么她到底想要怎么样呢？

“嗯？要来吗？”犹豫了一下，回了过去。

“嗯，听起来很有趣，想去看看，万一哪天我也想做呢~”

“那你来7月30号那一场吧，在东京。”最后一场留给她吧。

向来不抱希望的优子一直在劝自己冷静，但脑子里仍旧控制不住地去揣测阳菜的想法。

时间总是在走的，最后的粉丝见面会在大家的努力下也非常顺利。不过在那之后，她们就没再见了，并不是没有约，而且反倒是阳菜先开口得多，但是两个人的行程总是刚好有冲突。

大概是约了好几次之后都约不到，心灰意冷了，也可能真的是因为更懂得怎么处理空闲时间了，阳菜后来经常会跟别人出去吃饭，但是没再去约优子，甚至连消息都不怎么发了。

看着line上属于那个人的头像一直安安静静地在那里，最后一条消息还是优子一个月之前发的“晚安”。优子苦笑着自嘲自己之前想得太多了，这样也好，快刀斩乱麻。把手机放下，不再去看。

直到优子临行前的那几天，阳菜突然来了消息。确切说，是电话。

“在家吗？”对面是那人带着鼻音的声音，有些懒懒的，和平常一样。

“在。”

只说了两句话就被挂断。五分钟之后，阳菜戴着压得低低的黑色鸭舌帽，穿着黑色T恤和牛仔裤，就这么普通地出现在了优子家门口。

但是进门之后的第一句话一点也不普通，“优子，亲我。”

“嗯？你怎……”

矮子还在梳理阳菜没头没脑的话，阳菜直接利用身高把她逼到墙边，微微向右偏过头，吻了上去。

阳菜呼吸中的酒味让优子回过神来，猛地推开阳菜。

“喝酒了？”

酒后混沌的大脑让阳菜终于理清了自己身体渴求的东西——优子的吻，原因阳菜自然是不想去考虑，但是明知做什么可以满足自己却不去做，这个对于现在的阳菜来说是不可能的。

没理会优子的问题，酒后的阳菜不知哪里来的力气，双手抵住了优子的肩膀按在墙上，整个人压了过去。

阳菜的舌头带着酒气侵入了优子的口腔。不知是因为被阳菜带来的酒精还是被荷尔蒙控制了大脑，优子反抗的力气一点点被抽离，任由阳菜把自己摁在墙上，双手抚上了阳菜的腰肢。

优子的触摸点燃了阳菜身体里更深一层的欲望。

不够，只是这样远远不够。

占据主动权的阳菜踢掉鞋子，然后猛地松开了优子的唇。

除了看到和自己一样的情欲，在优子眼睛里还闪烁着一丝恐慌和一些阳菜看不太明白的东西。

管不了那么多，既然她并不拒绝。

伸手抓住优子睡衣的衣领，从玄关一路拽进了卧室，摁倒在床上。醉酒的阳菜控制不住力道，扯掉了优子睡衣最上面的一颗扣子，仰在床上的人已经衣衫不整，阳菜整个身体压上去，继续刚才的吻，手上继续解着优子的睡衣剩下的几颗扣子，然后在优子身上不知轻重地摸索着揉捏着，甚至有时力度大到让优子痛呼出声。

拽过优子揽着自己腰的手，放在自己的大腿内侧。优子会意，用指尖来回抚着阳菜的腿根。

“帮我脱掉。”不容辩驳地把优子的另一只手也拽了过去。

优子摸索着解开了阳菜的腰带，不过这样实在是不好继续，干脆翻身压住阳菜，继续去解阳菜牛仔裤上的扣子，因为嘴被重新封住，对怎么解别人扣子这件事她又不熟，所以进行的并不顺利，花了好久终于解开。

“快点。”阳菜催促着。

优子急忙拽住牛仔裤的裤脚往下扯，扯到一半——呲啦，牛仔裤的一条腿顺着原本就有的装饰性的破洞被完完整整地撕了下来。

优子愣住了，阳菜却起身抱住优子，啃食起了优子的唇，跪着跨坐在优子的一条大腿上，把优子的手放到了她最想要她触碰的地方，然后扯掉了自己被脱了一半的牛仔裤。

润湿的感觉已经透过仅有的下着沾湿了优子的手，而密处的主人还在前后摆动着腰臀增加着摩擦。

另一只手把阳菜宽松的T恤捞起来，脱掉。拨下内衣一边肩带，露出那柔软的美好，俯身带着虔诚又着迷的神色，张口含了上去，用舌尖舔舐着。

“啊——”

更为直接的肉体刺激让阳菜不由得身体向后仰去，怕她磕到，优子伸手扶住阳菜的后背，摸到阳菜的内衣，解了扣子，本就已经失去了意义的内衣彻底从阳菜的胸前滑了下去。

阳菜自己向下撕扯着自己的下着，但因为双腿分着，扯不掉。

“优子，帮我。”带着情色的音调让优子欲罢不能。

手指直接顺着阳菜的小腹滑进了底裤里，触到一点的时候，阳菜轻哼了一声。

手指充分润湿之后进入了内里，但略有些粗糙的触感仍旧需要给阳菜一点时间去适应，优子还在找着可以继续的时机，阳菜却自己先上下动了起来。

优子配合着阳菜的节奏，用手指取悦着对方。吻上阳菜修长的脖子，从刚才进入开始就咬着唇的阳菜终于放开已经被咬白了的嘴唇，轻叹出声。

优子痴迷地吻着阳菜身体的每一寸，抬头看着她脸上的每一个表情，揣测着她每一刻的心情，就像往常一样。

一直将双手搭在在自己肩上摆动着躯体的阳菜身体突然紧绷了起来，之后就卸了力气，一直昂着的头垂了下来，用额头抵着优子的额头平顺着呼吸。

平静了一会儿之后，阳菜突然伸手捏住优子的下巴，再次吻上，顺势把优子摁在了床上。

一手捏着优子已经基本裸露在外的胸，一手伸进优子的睡裤。

“哈~”阳菜笑了出来，原来这家伙这里已经变成了这样。

虽然也会觉得害羞，但是如果是阳菜的话……

优子闭着眼睛，等着阳菜的动作。

阳菜的手指并没有在门外晃荡太久，紧接着传来的是下体的撕裂感——果然太紧张了吗……

虽然优子没叫出来，但紧皱的眉头代表了一切。

阳菜的心脏因为优子的表情本能地缩了一下，手上没再动，轻轻地吻上了她的眉头，然后是唇、颈、锁骨，留下一串吻痕。等到优子表情完全缓和了之后，阳菜才缓缓地动起来。

看着身下的人胸口随着喘息起伏着，阳菜忍不住加重了两只手的力道，而嘴巴含住了尚未被照料的那一边的顶端，终于把优子推到了峰顶。

抽出了手指的阳菜像抱住一个大号抱枕一样，就这样抱着优子睡了，全然不管身下滑腻湿凉的感觉。

第二天早上，阳菜揉着有些酸痛的胳膊从床上坐了起来，发现身下的并不是自己的床，回想着昨晚的事，觉得头有点痛。

身边没有人。

底裤不知道什么时候被脱下，洗了晾在了阳台。她有些记不清昨天把自己脱下来的衣服丢在哪了，转头发现自己的衣服整齐的叠在床头。

底裤虽然还有点湿但也能凑合，只是这条裤子是真的不能穿了。

蹑手蹑脚开门进来的优子看到了正在自己衣柜前翻找什么的阳菜。

“阳菜？起来了？”

“啊，嗯，优子，这个借我穿一下。”

从衣柜里拿了一条裙子出来。

“啊，好……”

“那我先走啦~之后再还你~”

已经快速穿上了裙子的阳菜拿着叠好的牛仔裤向门口走去，出门的时候一直在低头看手机。

大门被从外面关上的声音让还愣在原地的优子回过神来，低头看了看手里的大半杯水。回到厨房，把水倒掉，洗了杯子放在一边，把一份早餐放进冰箱，然后坐在餐桌前，默默解决掉了另一份早餐，味道有点涩。


	6. Chapter 6

之后的很长一段时间，阳菜都会无意中回想起那天晚上和那个早晨发生的事，真的是够混乱的经历。

不过对于两个正常的成年人来说，那其实并不代表什么，生理需求而已，况且又没有谁强迫了谁。

阳菜甚至觉得有些庆幸，自己在醉酒的状态下仍旧做了最正确的选择——对象是优子，而不是别人。

作为公众人物，让互相知根知底又同为公众人物，甚至同为女性的优子做自己一夜情的对象，应该是最安全的选择了，会不会契合尚且不说，至少不会被出卖，媒体也不太可能挖掘到什么。

虽然阳菜的记忆告诉她，两个人居然在这种事情上也很默契，但以后应该不会再发生这种事了，毕竟大家已经认识了这么久，会觉得有些怪怪的，不然那天早上自己也不会那么仓皇地逃掉了，但是那个矮子好像……似乎有什么事被自己忽略了。

心里无数次的想办法安慰自己，又推翻自己之前的说辞，始终没有办法让自己平静下来，也说不清是为什么。

不然……发个line给优子，约个时间把裙子还她吧，见了面肯定有办法找到原因的。

“叮叮——”

“优子！你什么时候有时间？我把裙子洗好了，还你~”

看着手机，优子突然觉得心里乱糟糟的，第一次没有在看到她的信息之后第一时间回复她。

“来咯！”

戴着隔热手套的ゆり从厨房端了一口锅出来。

优子索性把手机屏幕朝下扣在了桌子上，一脸期待地伸着头望着锅里还在翻腾的汤汁里的内容，结果被热气扑了一脸，眼镜都挂了雾。

这是优子来美国的第一餐，ゆり特意提早几天从加拿大请了假跑来给优子接风。这间房子也是ゆり提前跑来帮优子租下来的，地角和朝向都很符合优子的想法，虽然她从来没跟ゆり提起过。

“哈哈哈哈哈，我说你吃饭就不要戴眼镜了，难道你还怕我煮了不能吃的东西吗？”

“谁知道你有没有下毒。”虽然没什么心情吃东西，但还是答了ゆり一句。

“喂喂！要是下毒的话我也活不成了哦！”

“叮叮——”

手机又响了，正嚼着东西的优子一怔，不想管，继续跟ゆり瞎扯。

“谁知道你会不会在我的杯子里下毒。”

“那我的给你？”ゆり把自己的杯子举了起来。

“叮叮——”

刚要回答ゆり的优子被手机提示音打断，这个声音真的让人心烦意乱，直接把手机调成了静音，扣过去放在桌子上，看不到也听不见了，但是心里却总觉得痒痒的，想知道那边究竟在说什么。

“谁要你喝过的。”一边回答着ゆり，一边试着转移自己的注意力。

“哎？”ゆり一脸受伤的样子。

“我说，你请了几天假？”

“一周~”

“那剩下几天打算去哪玩？”

“当然是跟my love在家里玩啊~”

“滚。”

“哎？不是某个人先叫人家my love的？这么快就抛弃人家了？”

刚才还跟ゆり你一句我一句拌嘴的优子突然沉默了，低着头没看ゆり。原本以为已经确定了的事又有了变故，她知道自己心里放不下的事，她不知道到底该怎么回应她。

“哦！对了，我买了抹茶蛋糕做饭后甜点~”说着，ゆり从一边的袋子里拿出两个装蛋糕的小盒子，把其中一个推到优子面前。看得出优子的为难，故意岔开了话题。

“……”优子终于抬头幽幽地看了她一眼。

“骗你的啦，是草莓的。”

“……”眼里有些悲愤了。

“哈哈哈哈别那样看我，逗你的，巧克力的，不信你看~”说着替优子打开了装蛋糕的小盒子。

看样子优子似乎没在低沉了，ゆり也松了口气，她不想成为让优子感到沉重的原因，她希望她能够得到她应有的自由。

等到两个人都吃饱喝足了，ゆり跑去洗碗，优子才慢吞吞拿起手机来看。

不出所料，所有的消息都来自于同一个人。

“哎？”

“你现在在哪？”

“啊……已经去美国了吗？”

“那裙子等你回来再给你吧！”

心里一阵失落。那天，真的就是玩玩吧，毕竟对方连自己到底哪天出发都不记得。其实回不回复都没关系了，反正那边并不在乎这些事。

顺手清空了和阳菜的聊天记录。

优子时间安排的其实非常紧凑，刚安顿下，第二天倒了一整天的时差，第三天就要去报到了，实在是没有多余的时间想别的。

怕优子交流有障碍，ゆり执意要在这两天和优子寸步不离，虽然优子一直拒绝，但ゆり还是跟着跑了好几天，去报到、买生活必需品、熟悉环境。

等到一切都安顿好了，ゆり一周的假期也要用尽了。

“上次我要的临行福利你还没给我~”ゆり坐在优子身边，用手撑着头看着优子。

ゆり明天就要回加拿大了。

“什么临行福利？”一边头也不抬地研究从图书馆借来的英文书，一边心不在焉地和ゆり搭着话。

“亏我对你那么好！”

“之前不是发过ins了吗？”头还是没有抬，手上忙着用手机上的词典查着书本上陌生的内容。

“不行，那个太敷衍了！”

“那你想要什么？”

ゆり没回答，优子继续忙着。

“……可以跟我交往吗？”

对方似是鼓起勇气问了一句，优子终于抬起头，看着ゆり愣了半秒，对面的人有些忐忑地看着她的眼睛，但其实也没什么可犹豫的。真羡慕她有自己没有的勇气。

“好。”

“福利！”冲着优子嘟起嘴唇，闭着眼凑了过来。

“怎么还要……”

一边抱怨着，优子放下了手机和书，缓缓上前，轻轻啄了一下对方的唇，正准备离开，被ゆり一手抓住肩膀一手扣住后脑，想要加深这个原本浅浅的吻。

没理由拒绝，没理由拒绝一个如此优质的选项。优子启唇接纳了对方。

舌尖几轮追逐之后，ゆり的手不安分起来，隔着衣服抓住了优子的胸，却让优子一个激灵，推开了ゆり。

“不行……”优子看着ゆり眼里一闪而过的失落，心里也不是滋味，“……我是说……进展太快了……”

“嗯，听你的。”

ゆり笑眯眯地看着优子，这个笑的背后到底有些什么，优子是懂的。

爱慕，纵容，无奈，委屈，还有一丝不甘。

都是优子品尝过的。

第二天一早，送走了ゆり，优子的生活重归平静，每天除了上课，就是窝在家里看书，一反常态地，并没有和哪个同学走的太近，也没交到什么朋友——终于能作为一个普通人，不被任何人瞩目地去生活，终于能每天都有心情和时间在家里舒舒服服地泡澡，这是她一直以来都求而不得的奢侈生活。

但是独处时间太长，总免不了会多想。至于想的主题，多数只有一个，就只有那一个，无论怎么甩都甩不出脑袋，即使身边已经有了其他人。每次想到最后，整个人都充满了深深的无力感，就像是陷进了淤泥，越想挣扎逃离越逃不脱。好在——

“叮叮——”

“在干嘛？”是ゆり。

“泡澡。”优子回复。

“啊！我也想和你一起泡！不如下次一起吧！”

ゆり的直白让优子有些不太适应，甚至还有些害羞，害得她差点手一滑把手机丢进浴缸，这可真的不太像一贯喜欢在后台裸奔的自己。

其实ゆり每天都会时不时来跟优子聊两句，有的没的什么都说，主题也是千奇百怪——遇到了谁，见到了什么，吃到了什么，上的课，做的作业，画的画，新的自拍。这应该就是恋人之间该做的事吧？虽然有时候优子也会觉得有些烦，但也好过没有。

每次跟ゆり聊天都会让优子那种快要窒息的感觉减轻好多，这样下去的话，应该很快里就能把自己从那片快要压垮自己的黑暗里拉出来吧。

优子看了看手机，真好啊，终于找到走出来的方法了。

“好啊，那你什么时候来找我？”优子回了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

阳菜觉得有些奇怪，那天自己给优子发了line之后，一向回复及时的优子没有回应，甚至过了好几个星期都没有任何动静。就算是因为时差和忙碌，怎么可能一直都看不到自己发的消息呢？难道是因为没收到？

阳菜用手机查了查波特兰的时间，现在那边貌似是白天。

“嗞嗞——”

那天以后优子的手机都是震动模式了。

“生日打算怎么过？”

是她，优子心里又是一阵乱。明明这么久都可以不再联系相安无事，为什么突然在这个时候……

“走路的时候不要看手机！很危险的！”说着ゆり就要来拿优子的手机。

虽然以当地时间来说，优子的生日是明天，但是ゆり昨天就来了，又请了一周的假，优子都怀疑她的假再请下去就要毕不了业了。不过既然来了，难得优子这两天也没课，一大早就和ゆり跑出来闲逛了。

“好了好了，不看了。”优子把手机屏幕关上，放进口袋。

与其挂念那些缥缈的东西，不如多多珍惜身边的人吧。

仍旧安静的手机成了阳菜的心事，无聊又有点焦躁地不停刷着手机上的各类软件，等了好久，什么回音也没有。也不知道最后熬到了几点，抱着手机就睡了。

梦里面的优子是十来岁的样子，阳菜和往常在镜头前一样噘着嘴质问优子为什么不回自己的消息，优子不像以前一样称自己为公主，也不像以前一样急急忙忙地想要解释，只是笑着不说话。

也许是因为熬夜，也可能是因为那个梦影响了睡眠质量和心情，第二天的阳菜一整天都恍恍惚惚的，要不是还有工作要做，阳菜恐怕会在床上躺上一天。

但就算每个工作间隙都跑去看line，也没办法看来对方的回应。这么急切地等一个人的回复，有些太不像自己了，干脆把line完全退出，去逛购物网站了。

好不容易熬到工作结束，想着回家补眠，一直照顾着自己的杂志主编却邀阳菜和工作人员一起去喝一杯。反正回家也没事做，不如给主编个面子，应了下来。

虽然只是工作关系，但有人陪着自己喝酒，阳菜还是蛮有兴致的，一不小心就喝了很多，虽然自己酒量还可以，但这次似乎醉得特别快，走路都不太稳了。

歪歪斜斜地想要自己打车走，结果转身不小心踢到了凳子，一个踉跄差点摔倒，要不是那个明明只是因为跟主编认识就跟着来凑热闹的男人眼疾手快地伸手扶了她一下，大概现在阳菜已经摔在地上了。

于是最后阳菜不得不被众人扶上了这个不太熟的朋友的车，由他来开车送她回家。如果阳菜手脚能再听使唤一些，就不会让他送，毕竟连他的名字都还没记住。

“如果小嶋さん不介意的话，我们先去吹吹风醒醒酒？”男人在发动车子之前提议道。

没气力纠结这些的阳菜点头，之后就倚着车窗睡着了，今天实在是太累了。

再醒来的时候，车早就不知道什么时候停了下来，车上只有自己一个人，男人背靠着车门在车外抽烟。

花了很长的时间从混沌的状态清醒过来，男人的烟也抽完了，带着陌生又有些寒冷的气息坐回到车里，看阳菜醒来了，就对着阳菜笑了起来，还带着些害羞的神色。

“本来是想带小嶋さん来看夜景，但是好像刚好降温了，我想小嶋さん还是留在车上吧，免得着凉了。”言语中处处透着生涩和礼貌。

“嗯，谢谢你……”阳菜也跟着客气了起来。

男人清了清喉咙，神情似乎有些紧张，“虽然知道对于小嶋さん来说我们可能只是特别普通的朋友，认识也并不久，但是其实我喜欢小嶋さん很长时间了，也一直都有关注你。也许有些唐突，但是如果可以的话，能否请小嶋さん接受我的追求，和我交往？”

阳菜怔了一下，虽然没想到这个有些木讷的男人会行动这么快，但她也隐隐能觉察对方的心思。其实他能靠近自己，很大程度上也是因为自己有意为之。虽然有心理准备，但没想到会这么快，又觉得有些犹豫了，而且……

“对不起……我还没记住你的名字……你叫？”

男人像是有些泄气，苦笑着回答，“我叫冈本拓……小嶋さん，我……我送你回家。”

看着冈本发动车子缓缓地向山下驶去，阳菜突然觉得有些恐慌，害怕自己拥有的一切会被自己挥霍一空，如果现在不抓住点什么的话……反正已经不再是偶像了，不用遵守什么条例，自己又是单身。

“那我们试试看？”

阳菜努力地搜罗着脑袋里能用的信息——如果没记错，这人应该是个社长，那么和他交往的话，应该不会吃亏，虽然小了自己几岁，但是看起来应该还算是靠得住。

似乎没想到阳菜回应的如此干脆，冈本稍微愣了一下，接着把车靠边停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“那，小嶋さん这是答应我了？”冈本望着阳菜的眼睛里透出光来。

“嗯。”阳菜点头。

冈本兴奋地拥住了阳菜，吻了她，身上的烟味还没散尽，唇舌更是如此。阳菜略微皱了皱眉头，鼻间尽是不熟悉的味道，但是无所谓，阳菜闭上眼睛，张开嘴，和他作起了恋人之间才会玩的游戏。

冈本吻向了阳菜敞开的衣领深处。阳菜由着他去。

恋人之间的这种事，没理由觉得有什么不妥。

——

以庆祝生日为由在酒吧疯了一夜的优子和ゆり回了家——那间ゆり帮着优子租下来的屋子。

进了屋子，酒气冲天的两个人踢掉鞋子，本来胡乱洗了把脸准备睡了。结果发现今天阳光格外好的优子靠在窗台边，心里惋惜着要以昏睡的状态度过这一天，不自觉地叹了口气。

拉好窗帘转身却撞在了ゆり的身上。

“叹什么气？”

“太阳……”

话没说完，被ゆり的一个浅吻打断。

紧接着是深吻、相拥、抚摸，ゆり抱着优子向床边挪去。

对，没理由觉得有什么不妥。


	8. Chapter 8

从热吻开始。 

——他将阳菜和副驾驶座一同放平。

——她用舌头细致地品尝优子口腔里每一寸的气息。

——他的双手隔着衣服覆上阳菜的胸，用牙齿轻咬她的耳垂，略有些粗重的呼吸吹红了她的耳廓，她闭起了眼睛。

——优子闭着眼任由她的嘴唇放开自己的耳垂向着锁骨移去，双手摸索着解开自己身前的衣扣。

——他迫不及待地解开她的内衣。

——她的双手覆上她裸露的躯体。

——他含住她胸前一点，褪去自己的衣裤，然后去解开仍旧缠绕在她身上却已经没有任何遮蔽用途的衣服。

——身下人完全赤裸在自己面前，她伸手去寻她腿间的一点。

——他的唇舌仍旧在她身上游走着，直至那穴口润透。

——她并起两指。

——他挺身而入。

——大概还是有些太急了，优子皱起了眉。

——他体贴地停下了动作。

——她俯身轻吻优子的眉头。

——见阳菜表情缓和了许多，才继续下去。

——她小心翼翼地看着她的反应。

——不得不说，他还是有些技巧的，他带给她的快感终于多过了痛感。

——她带着她翻过一叠又一叠的浪头。

——他将她带向了极致。

余韵退去，酒好似已经醒了大半，睁眼看着身边的人。

这才是现实世界啊。

——

小嶋阳菜恋爱的消息在好友圈里根本不是秘密，很快就传了开来，然而国内的好友就像约好了一样，没有一个人跟优子提起，以至于到最后，却是ゆり比优子更先得到消息。而优子就这么悠悠闲闲晃晃荡荡地过到了年底，唯一让她偶尔头疼的事只有学校布置的作业。

“优子，明天怎么安排？”

明天圣诞节，学校是真的放假了，已经拖着行李打算和优子一起过圣诞和新年的ゆり在机场给优子发line。

“明天？收拾行李准备回国啊。”

“居然这么没劲……”

“不然干什么？”

“我说你，就不想去其他地方过一次新年吗？好不容易能从工作里脱身一年，还跑回去干嘛？而且我听说小木さん一家也打算去暖和一点的地方过年呢。”

“嗯……你说的也对，我去问问吧，以前都是跟他们一起过年来着。”

看着优子的回复，ゆり觉得松了口气，虽然现在优子身边的人是自己，但她清醒地知道什么事能真的伤到优子，在诸多纷杂的情绪里，最清晰的想法就是保护她。虽然也没指望能彻底瞒住那件事，但……能撑多久就撑多久吧，至少等到明年再说。

最后，优子、ゆり和小木一家跨年的地点在塞班，而阳菜则是因为工作去了北美，时间和地点刚好错过。

新年的聚餐，ゆり一直提心吊胆，虽然提前跟大家都通了气，说好不提阳菜的事，不过万一优子提起来，就得想办法避重就轻地把这事给混过去了。好在优子没提，明明是个往年每次都会一起过年的人，今年却人间蒸发，没有人提起她的事，也没人觉得奇怪，就像是他们的圈子里从来没有过这么一个人似的。虽然优子隐约感觉到了什么，但是觉得这样也挺好，省了大麻烦，现在优子仅仅是想起她，都会觉得很疲惫。

一整晚都在偷瞄优子的ゆり选了一个适当的时机，凑近了优子，“我要宣布了哦？”微微弯腰，抬着眼确认优子的表情。

优子笑了笑，拿起酒杯和ゆり手里的碰了一下，一饮而尽。

“我和ゆり在一起了。”优子放下酒杯，大声地对着在座的朋友们说。

——“恭喜啊~”

——“恭喜恭喜！”

ゆり看着优子笑的毫无阴霾的侧脸，就像是从来没有经历过苦痛一样，虽然这是不可能的，她承受过的那些事ゆり没有办法了，可是以后的事，她想她还是可以帮优子挡下一些的。

一群人热热闹闹地结束了这顿饭。

大家解散之后，优子拉着ゆり，“陪我出去走走？”

不像白天，晚上从海上吹来的风让人觉得能够沉静下来，两个人一路并肩走着，没人开口。ゆり偷偷瞥优子的脸，见她已经没了刚刚的兴致，甚至还有些落寞，ゆり决定随便扯点什么，至少让气氛不要那么沉闷，免得优子胡思乱想。

“你是不是有事想跟我说？”优子抢先开了口。

ゆり心里咯噔一下，但又怀着一丝侥幸，觉得优子不会发觉，嬉皮笑脸地答道，“啊？难道我吃你布丁的事被你发现了？”开了一个连自己都糊弄不过去的玩笑，突然觉得海风也燥热起来。

优子笑了笑，没再说什么。

既然她不想说，那么基本就是自己猜想的那样了，优子反倒觉得心安了。

新年狂欢后，大家一起回了国。

短短一周的时间，优子和ゆり一起，就像新婚夫妇一样，把朋友们一个都不落地通通招呼到了——当然，除了小嶋阳菜，毕竟她们已经有几个月没联系过了。其实就连阳菜搬家的消息，也是优子后来从节目里无意中听到才知道的。

——

说不上来开不开心或是幸不幸福，也许是因为许久不以恋人的身份接触男性，阳菜有些不太习惯，也不太记得应该怎么对待恋人了，只能根据自己想象的，把作为女朋友该做的事通通为他做到。

他不喜欢她出去玩太疯，她顺从；他不太懂得怎么逗她笑，她迁就；他想要她除了工作以外天天都在家，她照做。

阳菜常想，这大概就是让自己保持心平气静的代价，毕竟之前时不时来侵扰自己的那股焦躁不安，在跟他相处的时候，已经不怎么会出现了，因为他恨不得阳菜能24小时跟他在一起，即使因为工作或者其他原因没在一起，他也会经常给阳菜发信息打电话，不会给她时间想太多。

其实这次阳菜搬家，也是因为他，是他提的。他原本的打算是让阳菜干脆搬来和他同居，但阳菜说什么都不肯，最后两个人变成了邻居。

阳菜也不知道为什么，明明对方是个不错的人，自己也很认真地思考跟他结婚的可能，为什么心里总觉得放不下什么，始终不能完全把自己交付给他。

有一次阳菜在和朋友吃饭的时候，听到对方酒后失言，说了优子近况，阳菜觉得好像自己被谁从悬崖上推下，一头扎进了水里——

“你怎么恋爱了也没见你胖多少啊？我跟你说，优子恋爱之后可是被ゆり照顾得胖了好几公斤呢……”

这话很刺耳。阳菜依旧笑着，但是不再参与朋友们的话题，一杯杯灌起闷酒来。

已经有几个月没感受到的烦躁卷土重来，甚于以往的每一次。阳菜终于意识到，不管用什么手段去逃避，不解决的话，这个问题终究会是一个绑在自己身上的定时炸弹，随时能带着自己走向万劫不复。

可连起因自己都还云里雾里的看不清楚，这问题又该怎么解决呢？


	9. Chapter 9

吃过饭，是早就预定好的唱K，冈本因为工作没办法参加聚餐，只能赶来这里跟阳菜汇合。阳菜依旧有些打不起精神，心里盘算着怎么才能找到那个让人烦躁的起因。

“阳菜，不唱吗？”

“嗯？”阳菜愣了一下，抬头看了看递来话筒的友人，刚好是自己的歌。

“我说你怎么出来玩也会发呆，难道是想回家了？”一脸调笑，眼神瞟向阳菜身边的男子。

随即，阳菜的肩膀被身旁的男人温柔地揽住，“真的想回家了？”耳畔响起男人有些宠溺的声音。

阳菜对冈本笑了笑，摇了摇头。

朋友因为看了两个人的互动，一边大喊着“请不要伤害单身者”一边捂着眼睛跑开了。

阳菜倒是对于他对自己做的这种亲密举动并没有什么特别的感觉，牵手，拥抱，接吻，甚至是更进一步的事，都没有，应该不是自己太久不恋爱搞得自己感觉都麻木了，明明和优子都……

突然想起那天晚上的事……

也许是因为终于抓住了自己认为应该抓住的东西，觉得可以稍微安下心来了，阳菜终于在自己那一团糟的心底发现了什么。那些缠绕在一起解不开的烦躁，被一丝一丝解开——喜欢，嫉妒，愧疚，自私，冲动，还有遗憾。

那是一份也许再也回不来了的感情，回头看，什么都清晰了，优子对她的，还有她对优子的。

聚会结束，冈本原本想留宿阳菜家，被阳菜以太累为由拒绝了。她不需要他，甚至有些排斥和他过度亲密，至少现在是这样。

刚刚告别目送自己进家门的冈本，就迫不及待地拿起手机忙碌了起来，外套都忘了脱。

凌晨四点，阳菜终于放下了手机，一个人躺在略微有些大过头了的床上，手背搭在额头上，独自消化着那件刚刚已经亲自反复求证过而且仍然带给自己不适的事实——优子和ゆり确实在交往，虽然她希望这只是个玩笑。

睡不着。

翻来覆去地直到阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙照在自己的脸上。

阳菜坐起身，揉了揉被一夜辗转反侧弄得乱乱的长发，去浴室冲了个澡。在浴室里她终于决定了一件事——她决定再赌一次。

她很有自信。她相信，不管两个人背道而驰了多久，只要她肯回头看一眼，无论现在陪在她身边的是谁，那个人都必定是输家，毕竟在有关优子的赌局里，她从未失手。

想通了所有事的阳菜躺了下来，昏昏沉沉地睡了一整天。傍晚的时候，被冈本的电话吵醒了。

“阳菜？刚才怎么不接电话？”对方语气很着急。

阳菜迷迷糊糊地看了看手机屏幕上提示的之前的十来个未接来电，慢吞吞地说，“哦，我睡着了，没听见。”

“吓死我了，我差点要从公司翘班冲回去救你了！”

“啊，我没事，你要是没事的话我先挂了。”还没彻底醒过来的大脑不能处理太过复杂的事情，只知道本能地拒绝他接近自己，说完直接就挂了电话，也没管对面是不是还在说话。

再一觉醒来，已经是晚上十一点了。换了个便装去便利店买了便当回来，一边吃一边用手机查了波特兰的时间，那边貌似是早上嘛，点开line，在好友列表里找到那个人。

——

——嗞——嗞——嗞——嗞——

被放在玻璃茶几上的手机嚷了起来，还在浴室刷牙的优子叼着牙刷就跑了出来，是语音请求，看清屏幕显示的一瞬，优子愣住了，为什么突然会……

挂掉。

“谁啊？大周末早上都不让人睡好……”

看着从卧室挪出来还打着哈欠的ゆり，ゆり昨天刚到。

优子借口在刷牙没办法回答，嗯嗯啊啊地往浴室跑过去，顺手带走了手机。

关好浴室的门，犹豫再三，拿着手机打打删删，最终什么都没发出去。

——嗞——嗞——

又来……

优子抿了抿嘴唇，她并没觉得这个不知道从哪里学来的习惯有什么不对，按下了接听。

“啊~优子~”

“嗯，有什么事吗？”

低沉冷漠的语气把优子自己都吓了一跳，原来自己还能这样对她。对方好似也察觉到了，顿了一下才又接着说下去。

“嗯，没事，就是想找人聊天啊~”阳菜确实察觉到了，只听声音就足够清楚她的表情了。原本想说的事似乎没有办法顺畅地说下去了，找了个理由搪塞过去。

“啊，我还在忙，有空发消息吧，别语音了，耽误时间。”

“嗯？该不会没跟你一起过年你生气了吧？”阳菜突然有些慌了，但出口之后才意识到这是个多蠢的问题，毕竟去年她的生日自己也……

“哈哈，没有。”干笑了两声，确实没生气，以自己的身份没有资格生气。

语气比之前稍稍缓和了，阳菜也都听在耳朵里。

“你那几点了？”胡乱找着话题。

“早上八点了。”

“……”

“……”

“过几天音乐节我打算去看哎，刚好还能过我三十岁生日，你要不要来当我的向导啊？带我去附近玩玩什么的~”

双方都没再说话，手机被优子紧紧贴在耳边，都有点发烫了。

事实证明，有些习惯一旦养成了，真的是轻易改变不了的——“……好。”

就像自己从来都不知道要怎么拒绝她，优子知道所有的努力都不会得到回应，两个人也早就走上了方向不同的两条路，不过能就这么在她身边注视着她也好，只不过……

一脸凝重地从浴室走出来，刚好看到ゆり已经在准备早餐了。

食不知味的优子一边嚼着ゆり烤的土司片，一边不停地在看手机。

“ゆり，我……”优子放下手机，低着头没敢看ゆり。

“嗯？吃完饭再说？”ゆり猜到了什么，没说破。

吃过早餐，ゆり把餐具洗了，坐回到优子对面。

“对不起，我……我们……”优子起身对着坐在桌子对面的ゆり深深地鞠了个躬。

ゆり看了一眼优子手里的手机，强求也没有意义，叹了口气，伸手轻轻按在优子拿着手机的手上，“没关系……你……记得保护好自己，有事随时找我，毕竟……我们是好朋友。”

起身，去拎了自己带来的背包，开门，迈步，关门。她希望优子能做自己想做的事，因为她本就该是那么自由的人。

——

优子打算提前阳菜几天去一趟音乐节——如果要做向导，至少要先做点准备工作。

刚好才加要来，那就叫上她一起吧，顺便也跟她报告一下自己跟ゆり的近况，毕竟当初听说了在一起的消息的才加是激动到边哭边祝福的。

——

叮叮——

“都订好了哦~我还另外帮你那个朋友定了个房间~”男人发来的消息。

“嗯，好~”

阳菜回复之后放下手机。

主动不是自己的强项，总得花点心思让她着急才行。


	10. Chapter 10

其实ゆり早就想到会有这么一天，所以这个结果真的来了的时候也没有让ゆり太意外，虽然没想到会来的这么快。不过至少ゆり没想骗自己，时间到了，借来的欢愉是要还的。ゆり不会责怪优子，甚至有些担心她和阳菜的事，ゆり知道，一旦有个人入了你的心，你就再也容不下别人了，你会希望她幸福，哪怕她一辈子都不会跟你在一起，哪怕你只能远远的看着她。优子对阳菜也是这样吧。

分手之后刚回到加拿大，ゆり就张罗着找了新的住处，搬了家，因为只要一个人住的话，房子没必要那么大，也不需要考虑隔音的问题。

都安顿好之后，发了篇博客，原本只是想告诉她自己现在很好，毕竟那个人出了名的爱操心，但是博客发出来没多久，ゆり想了想，还是决定先删掉，稍微改过之后等到阳菜生日那天再发，这样应该多少能被她们两个人注意到吧。

ゆり也并不觉得阳菜会为了优子改变什么，这两个人的相处模式只是想想就让人觉得有些胃疼，不过既然那是优子想要的，那么能为自己爱的人做的事也就只有这些了——把自己最后的一丝不甘和祝福写进去一并送给她们，希望这次阳菜真的能在乎她，不要再伤她了。

————

优子在飞机降落前两个小时就赶到机场了，跟阳菜说好了来接机，绝对不能迟到。

因为还有太久，又觉得干等很心焦，就干脆跑到吸烟区打发时间，结果跟一个老外聊天聊过了头，匆匆忙忙地道了别就往出口跑。啧，机场建这么大干嘛呢？

好在也没晚多少，远远的一眼就看到她了，她刚刚出来，刚想喊她，又觉得自己这个样子有点太随意了，不光跑了一头的汗还满身烟味，转身又往厕所跑。用手帕擦了汗，理了理头发，对着镜子看了看自己又被晒黑了些的皮肤，戴上帽子又压了压黑色鸭舌帽的帽檐。终于把自己整理得勉强合格了，最后又清了清嗓子，才快步走出了厕所，往到达出口走去，眼睛一直不停地搜寻着那个世界上最可爱的女人。

远远地就看到了，她的公主总是那么出挑，原来公主已经出来了，现在就站在大厅中央，优子唇角忍不住翘了起来，向她快步走去，却见一只手揽上了阳菜的腰，优子有些诧异地去看她旁边的人。

手的主人是个瘦高的男人，另一只手还扶着行李车，正凑近她的耳朵说着什么，她没有躲，姿态亲昵的像对恋人……

恋人。这两个字就像一道闪电击中了优子，整个身体的麻木钝痛感从头贯到脚。

忽然想起，她已经有男朋友了啊。

她允许他牵她的手，允许他吻她的唇，允许他揽着她的腰，允许他侵犯她，一切自己尚且未被这么轻易地允许做的事，现在，她都允许他可以随时这么对她。

优子很想像往常一样笑着上前打招呼，但根本止不住的眼泪告诉她，自己这次好像真的笑不出来，她原本以为她可以的。就算刻意不联系，就算早就知道这件事，就算天天进行自我催眠，也通通都没有用，看来真的是高估自己的承受能力了。

在原地站了许久，最终还是没上前，遵循着本能，逃离了这里，逃回停车场，回到了那辆专门为了接阳菜和一起去音乐节特地买的二手车里。

——嗞——嗞——嗞——

手机振动着，额头抵在方向盘上的优子看着有些模糊的屏幕，是阳菜，深吸一口气，暂时止住哭泣。

“喂？优子？我到了哦~”

“……忘了跟你说……”顿了顿，“我感冒了，不去了。”

挂断。

搭配上自己有些重的鼻音，这应该是个很棒的理由。

嗞嗞——

“哎！你挂的好快！感冒了？”

不想回，再次清空和阳菜的聊天记录，彻底退出line，把手机扔在后座上。

用了半个多小时彻底平静下来，擦了擦沾在方向盘上的眼泪，发动车子，慢慢往住处开去。

生活总要继续，哭过了还有很多事要做，这么多年来自己不都是这么过来的。虽然那时自己身边的人现在已经不在身边了，但人总要向前看，过去了的时间永远回不来，哪有真正的同路人。比如，优子现在就已经能清晰地看到，自己的现在和未来里，都没有她。

后来阳菜又给优子发了很多信息，也发了好几次语音和视频请求，通通没有回音。

原本的计划还是要进行，小自己五岁的男友早就贴心地规划了详尽的行程，整个旅行基本没有闲下来的时候，但做什么事都没办法盖住阳菜心里的失落。

难道这场赌局是她输了？她不相信。也许真的只是病了，她不肯相信优子是有意躲避，明明之前都答应了，明明应该是那么的喜欢自己，明明从来没有拒绝过自己……难道是因为ゆり？

不应该的，不可能的，没道理的。就像每一个企图用下一局翻身的赌徒，阳菜咬唇，不甘心。这次失败了，那就再来一次好了，那么这次押上什么好呢？

“拓，我有个好想法。”

“嗯？”原本在低头看着相机里刚刚拍的照片的冈本抬头看向阳菜。

——

在美国的几天里，优子没有给阳菜发任何消息。

回国之后，阳菜就着手一点一点地放出消息，包括让冈本也做足了准备。

终于到了最棒的时机，八卦杂志刊登了阳菜恋爱的消息。

这次，你总该出现了吧？

一天，两天，三天，一周过去了。网络上铺天盖地地各种刷着阳菜恋爱的消息，饭们表达着各式各样的心情，有祝福，有愤怒，有伤心，有失落，甚至有人当场脱饭，向来都是对粉丝的服务精神放第一位的阳菜看到这些只有麻木，这时候唯一能牵动她神经的只有那个人，而那个人仍旧没有一丁点消息，连一个标点符号都不肯施舍，这让阳菜觉得非常难受。

一向气定神闲的阳菜公主这次真的有点慌了。


	11. Chapter 11

消息一直没有回复，那人在美国的电话和地址她也通通不知道。所以现在的大岛优子对于她小嶋阳菜来说，是彻彻底底地消失不见了。

虽然阳菜知道可以让两个人共同的朋友帮忙找到她，但阳菜一想到前几次自己难得主动找她的时候，她都一直爱答不理的，如果自己还大费周章地托朋友主动寻她，恐怕手中所剩无几的筹码通通都要交出去了，阳菜不喜欢这种感觉，毕竟在两人意见相左的时候，由优子主动退让，才是十几年来她们相处留下的习惯。

这场赌局不能继续硬拼了，要想个其他的办法才行，再急也要放慢节奏，就暂且寄希望于之前已经铺垫好的绯闻后续吧。

叮叮——

赶紧抓起手机解锁屏幕，消息来源不是她等的人，是来自一个已经很久没动静了的群聊。

“好久不见了，一起出来聚聚啊？”峯岸在群里吆喝着。

“打算毕业了？”高桥立马跳了出来，她最近似乎还挺有时间。

“什么啊！是给秋元老师过生日啦！”

看着一群人在群里你一句我一句地发着消息，突然有种又回到了组合的错觉，让人莫名安心。

“什么时间？”一直没在群里说话的阳菜私聊峯岸，直奔主题。

约好了时间，退出了对话，无意中瞥到一个被静音的人发来的无数条消息。这几天阳菜对line的信息提示音特别敏感，甚至有时候手机没响也会出现幻听，为了不用时不时就紧张一下，她把很多无关紧要的人设置了静音，包括那位与自己关系非同一般的邻居，也是这无数条消息的主人。

阳菜不太想看，直接关了屏幕，毕竟一直借口工作很忙，最近除了跟他偶尔聊聊工作，已经很久没见面了。

如果是秋元さん的生日，可能她会来吧，问问峯岸大概就能知道答案，但是又不知道该怎么开口，把玩着手机，把跟峯岸的对话界面开了又关，最后还是没问出口。但是她如果出现的话，自己应该怎么抓住这个可能仅有一次的见面机会呢？

———— 

ゆり最近心里很不是滋味。

一周前的那条八卦新闻被爆出来之后没多久，一直默默关注着两个人动态的她就知道了，就好像自己双手奉上了自己那么珍惜的一件宝物，结果被那人毫不吝惜地扔进了垃圾桶。自责，担心。

不知道该如何是好的ゆり犹豫再三，给优子去了个电话。

电话里的优子听起来很平常，偶尔还能开个玩笑，就像两个人没有交往过一样，但是说到某些话题时候气氛还是会有些尴尬，比如无意中聊起的前几天的音乐节。

“过几天学校放假，我去找你玩啊~”果然还是很担心她现在的状态，自己是真的做不到潇洒转身。

“嗯？这几天恐怕不行，我有事要回国一趟。”

“诶？这么巧吗？”

“嗯，有工作，我必须回去一下，明早就走。”

这倒是没骗ゆり，她真的有工作要回去一趟。

为了避免声张，只有才加和佐江知道优子的行程，不过既然三个人凑齐了，免不了要一起吃吃喝喝聚个会。

“过两天秋元さん生日聚会你来不来？”才加问。

“嗯……我不去了吧……不想被拍照。”

“什么鬼理由？你是打算以后都不露脸了？要不然别做演员了，一起来开个事务所做老板吧~哈哈哈~”佐江显然有点喝多了。

“哈哈，才加要不要一起来做老板？”顺着佐江已经跑到西伯利亚的走向，优子继续往外岔话题。

“事务所？可以哦~不过话说回来，我觉得你既然回来了，不管要不要全程参加聚会，都还是一起去跟秋元さん打个招呼吧。再说，你看我那天还有工作，不也要去一下么。”

虽然有人替优子打岔，但是才加真的不好糊弄。她跟阳菜的事，从来没跟谁说过，佐江可能不清楚，但才加多少是能猜到的，因为之前和自己一起去挑车、去音乐节踩点的人就是才加，当时的兴奋劲儿还惹得才加吐槽了。

不过才加说得对，没有秋元さん就不会有今天的她们，这件事确实是不能忘的，优子只能顺从地点了头。

如果是秋元さん的生日，也许她会去。想到这里，优子突然有点期待，但是理智又让她有点抗拒，她要怎么演才不会被她看穿呢？

————

聚会当天，毫无意外，两个人坐在了同一个屋檐下，只不过一个忙着跟no3b小分队的另外两个成员拍照录视频，另一个一直挨着佐江忙着看桌上的食物。十来个人在一个屋子里，吵吵闹闹的，似乎没有一个人发现两个人之间有些诡异的气氛——明明之前关系那么好，今天却没有任何交流，好像谁都没看到谁。

峯岸是看到了的，上次那个聚会之后，她就再也没掺和过这两个人的事，原本以为吻都吻了，应该没事了，结果好像气氛更不对了，难道真的是分手了？加上之前的新闻报道说阳菜有了男友，优子居然一点反应都没有？越想越觉得八卦之心熊熊燃烧，阳菜这边估计问不到什么，得找个机会问问优子。

“秋元さん，”终于在坚持了15分钟之后，两个人中盯着食物的那个沉不住气了，端起了酒杯，朝着秋元康的方向，“我之后还和事务所约了工作的事，不能继续留在这了，先祝您生日快乐~”说完，把杯子里的酒喝完，跟各位道了别就离开了。

如果说刚刚只是让阳菜心里觉得有些尴尬，那么现在的情况，就完全是让阳菜的心情沉入海底了——刚才她一直都在偷偷瞥优子，结果那人一眼都没看自己，现在更是直接离开了，那么自己现在还有什么资本去相信自己能把她赢回来？

之后的整场聚会上，除了合影之外，阳菜基本都坐在桌子旁，对着手机发呆，没怎么吃东西，倒是喝了不少的酒。结果到后来，醉倒是没醉，只是胃隐隐作痛起来。

聚会刚一散场，阳菜就叫了车奔着优子的住处去了，哪怕已经凌晨1点了。

看到那个熟悉的窗子亮着灯，阳菜稍稍安心了一些，上楼，敲开了那扇熟悉的门。

和那个熟悉的人静静地面对面站着，一个在门里，一个在门外，两个人脸上都看不到任何表情，只隔着一道门槛，却让阳菜觉得自己和眼前这个人根本不熟。

“不让我……进去坐坐吗？”长久的沉默终于让阳菜鼓足了勇气说出这句话。

许久，优子面无表情地朝旁边让了让，阳菜默默地低着头，迈进了这道门。


	12. Chapter 12

进了门的阳菜坐在沙发上，一边暗自庆幸着优子没有因为出国而退租这间屋子，一边又后悔根本没想过自己到底要做什么就贸然跑来了，低着头盘算着应该怎么办。

优子右手插在居家服的口袋里，斜倚在一边的墙上，看着阳菜。

屋子里没人说话，也没人动，只能听到壁上时钟的滴答声。

“那个……”阳菜开口了。

“这么晚来找我有什么事？”

阳菜那句原本想要打破僵局的话，被优子带着笑容提出的问题硬生生打断了。

阳菜略有些意外地抬头看着优子，对方仍在笑着，要知道，优子以前从来没有这样打断过自己。

失了余裕的阳菜脑袋里乱成一团，试图思考到底怎么样才能跟优子进行像往常一样的对话，但这个问题似乎怎么也找不到答案。

对了，这个一定可以。

借着酒劲，阳菜起身，一把推住优子的胸口，把她推在墙上，低头吻了过去。

优子本来想用力推开阳菜，想伸手又怕弄疼她，毕竟她曾是自己多少年来捧在手心的那位公主啊。

就算再怎么不想承认，这个愈发深入又有些急切地吻带来的身体上的愉悦是无法否认的，无力地推搡了几下之后，优子就放弃了，本能地闭起了眼睛。但就算是闭起了眼睛，也没能关住早就在眼里打转的眼泪。

赶紧把眼泪擦了，希望她没看到，然后狠了狠心，用了些力气把阳菜推开了，用手背擦了擦被濡湿的嘴唇。

“都已经有男朋友了，就不要再玩这种游戏了吧？”脸上依旧笑着，背靠着墙，右手重新插进衣兜。

阳菜诧异着优子激烈的反应，明明曾经是那么喜欢的，又或许之前的喜欢也只是做戏？对于优子说的话也无法反驳，因为无论怎么看，自己做的事都像是一场游戏。

“还是说，冈本さん没能满足你呀？”开着有些恶劣的玩笑，也算是对于阳菜刚刚那个不合时宜的吻的报复了。

顶着八字眉的脸上表情一如既往地轻松，却让阳菜有种窒息感，她想解释，却无法开口。

“好了，开个玩笑，玩够了就回家吧~家里还有人等你呢~”伸出左手轻轻拍拍阳菜的手臂，顺势拉着她要往门口去。

阳菜需要的那些游戏，玩伴换了别人也可以，并不是非自己不可，就不要再自作多情了，优子低头自嘲地笑了笑，至少让自己留住最后的一点尊严吧。

不知是哪里冒出来的执念，阳菜突然觉得，如果就这样走了，大概就再也没办法见面了。猛地把优子拉了回来，抱住她，用尽全力抱着，就像是害怕优子会从自己臂间溜掉一样，刚刚涌出来的眼泪来不及擦，全都沾在了优子的侧脸上，顺着流下来滴在了优子的身上。

阳菜的眼泪打得优子好痛，优子本能地想抱住她、安慰她，可去年夏末在这间屋子里发生的事却一直在优子的脑袋里打转，僵在半空的左手，最后还是攥紧拳头放了下来。

优子心烦意乱，反倒生出一股怨气，自己才是应该哭的那个吧。

两人就这么站着，一个默默流泪，一个无动于衷。

“优子……我……”

“嗯？难道跟他吵架了？”努力压抑着无法平静地心情回答着，干脆就演到底。

“不是……”

“那就是因为工作压力咯？”不想，或者说是害怕听到阳菜的回复，就直接说了下去，“你放心，如果我能帮到你的话，肯定会……”

后半句话被阳菜吞进了肚子里。

频繁的一次次压抑终于侵蚀掉了优子的伪装，这次的吻，优子没再逃避。

就当是成年人正常的需求索取？头脑早就被阳菜的眼泪和身体里的骚动搅得一塌糊涂的优子，这样安慰着自己，身体终于找到了合理的借口，终于可以理直气壮地抱住阳菜，终于可以回应她的吻。

两人的衣物早已经被一件件丢在了往卧室来的路上。

在终点处，阳菜把优子压在了床上。

阳菜还是很急切地吻着优子，舌头在优子口中扫荡着，结束这个有些粗暴又不讲章法的吻之后，带着银丝的唇在优子颈侧留下了几个吻痕。

一面向下吻去，一面伸手向优子腿间，前戏已经不太需要了，润湿之后直接并指探入，可能还是太着急了，优子全身都紧绷了起来。

“阳菜……痛……”因为理智崩溃而再也忍不住的眼泪终于有了宣泄理由。

看到优子的眼泪，阳菜慌忙停下手上的动作俯身去吻优子，轻轻浅浅地吮着优子的唇，直到优子不再紧闭着眼睛，不再颤抖，阳菜才继续。左手伸过去和优子十指交握，触到优子右手的一瞬，阳菜突然怔住了，用左手细细摩挲着什么。

突然想起了什么的优子触电般地从情欲里清醒过来，反扣住阳菜的手腕，翻身压住阳菜，把阳菜的双手反剪在她身后，用舌尖和牙齿挑逗着阳菜充血挺立起的胸尖。

虽然没有心思去思考优子突然主动的原因，但身体却因为优子的动作更加兴奋，而无法触碰优子又让阳菜觉得难耐万分，拼命扭动着身体想去迎合优子的动作，想要靠她更近，但每每感觉离她近了一点之后，却总是被优子又狠狠地压回到床上。

优子的唇舌向下，在阳菜的小腹上留下了两排齿痕，阳菜惊叫了一声，随即优子又用舌头舔舐起齿痕来，引得阳菜不住地蜷着身子，惊呼也变成了暧昧不清的轻哼。

优子松开了按住阳菜的手，把阳菜的双腿分地更开，伸舌舔上，手指向内里探进去。

很快，阳菜的身体颤抖着被优子引着获得了顶级的欢愉。

停留了片刻，优子想把手指抽出来，却被阳菜按住。阳菜起身，跨坐在优子腿上，抱住优子，自己上下活动起来，随着频率越来越快，阳菜闭起了双眼，仰着头大口呼吸着，很快，汁液就已经丰盈到可以顺着优子的手背滴在床单上了。又一次。

看着伏在自己身前仍然在喘息的阳菜，优子觉得心里越来越浓重的情绪堵得自己好难受。

阳菜轻轻咬着下唇，握着优子的手腕将她的手指慢慢地逐节抽出，正打算举到自己面前用舌头替优子清理干净，优子却把手抽走了。

“如果你觉得恋情曝光这一步走的不好，会影响人气的话，”前一秒还在缠绵，这一秒突然开始冷静地谈工作的优子让阳菜有些反应不过来，原本握着优子手的双手还擎着没放下，就这么愣愣地看着优子，“随时可以找个话题再回来。”

说完冲着阳菜扬了扬右手，下床，用纸巾把手指擦干净，又顺手把纸巾盒丢到了床上，丢在阳菜的脚边，没再回头看阳菜，转身从衣柜里取了一套能出门的衣服。

“今天太晚了，明天再走吧，记得跟他讲一声，免得他担心。”说完拿着衣服走出了卧室，不一会儿，传来了大门关上的声音。

卧室灯光不亮，但刚才优子右手中指上那个熟悉的金属环阳菜看的清清楚楚，上面一颗颗闪着光的小石头让阳菜觉得眼睛有些刺痛，好像只有用眼泪才能冲走心里的那种感觉。

原本那些成对的东西，明明是自己先弄丢了的，这样的自己还有资格挽回吗？一切都失控了。

阳菜像失了魂，从床上踉踉跄跄地下来，默默拾起一地衣服，穿好，走出了这间不再熟悉的屋子。


	13. Chapter 13

尽管心里乱糟糟的什么都不想管，但很多已经在做的事不可能临时终止，比如阳菜一直想做的APP和之前为了这个APP亲自组建的团队，她不可以丢下这些人这些事不管。

软件马上要上线，时间很紧迫，为了这些事，阳菜开了整整一天的会，当然，作为软件开发技术方代表和投资人的冈本也在。

等到最后终于结束了所有讨论，已经天黑很久了，靠咖啡硬撑着的阳菜看了看时间，八点半。昨天自己一个人从优子家晃荡回去之后又失眠，只睡了两个小时，身心疲惫的她现在只想快点回家好好睡一觉，没理由也没力气拒绝冈本的邀请，坐上了他的车，结果安全带刚系好就睡着了。

“阳菜？阳菜，起来了~”

不知睡了多久，好像还做了个梦，揉揉眼睛，发现车子所停的位置并不是自家的那个停车场。

“嗯？这是哪？”刚醒来的阳菜鼻音有些重。

“我知道这附近有家超好吃的店，一直都想和你一起去，谁知道最近你一直都那么忙，连你人影都见不着。”

“不去了，我想睡觉。”

“来吧，总得吃饭啊~位子都定好了~”

最后阳菜迷迷糊糊地被拖下了车。

如果是优子的话，阳菜揉着眼睛，有些生气地在心里想着，如果是优子的话……

眼看阳菜不看信号灯就要往马路上走，冈本一把把阳菜拽了回来，然后就带着责备的语气一直说着什么，不过到底说的什么，阳菜压根就没听进去，只是刚才突然的肢体接触让昨天夜里的感觉又被翻了出来——失落？后悔？内疚？难过？说不清楚。

那家店的东西味道确实还可以，但重重的心事让阳菜怎么也提不起胃口。

“等过两天这个软件上线了，我们就可以……”

桌子对面的男人兴奋地口沫横飞，越说越激动，但声音进到阳菜脑子里全是没差别的噪音，震得脑袋嗡嗡作响。

也多亏了这么多年来的偶像生涯，即使不知道对方在说什么，阳菜仍旧可以礼貌性地看着对方、礼貌性地点头、礼貌性地微笑，以至于对方不仔细观察的话根本发现不了自己根本没在听。而现在这个男人恰好没在关注她，即使就坐在对面，也只是一门心思地描述着自己的想法。

终于吃完饭，两个人往停车场走去。冈本的兴奋劲儿显然还没过去，走路比阳菜快了不少，阳菜只能加快脚步往前跟，最近阳菜疏于锻炼，加上前一天没休息好，刚才又没吃什么东西，没几步就有点气喘了。

这样的节奏隐隐让人有些烦躁。

抬头看着那人的后脑，突然想起，以前自己迈着大步往前走的时候，那个矮子在自己的身后是不是也是这样追得心焦。

阳菜暗自笑了，这就是现世报吧。

到家之后，阳菜照例把那位与自己表面关系亲密的邻居关在门外，进屋倒头就睡。

之后的几天基本都是一样的日程，开会，晚上被拖出去吃饭，回家睡觉。

几天之后，APP终于上线了。

但是在上线之后的这几天里，粉丝的反馈非常普通。不过这样的情况也在阳菜的预料之中。

阳菜很清楚粉丝的想法，最大的问题就在于经营理念了吧。虽然做APP是自己起的意，然而在各方资本进驻之后，阳菜的话语权变得非常有限，做出来的东西其实和阳菜的初衷实在是有些不太一样，现在它是谁的，阳菜也说不清。这摆明了不是在做长久的生意，而是对自己之前所积累的人气的一次性利用，那么消耗光了之后呢？走一步看一步？就像当初的AKB一样吗？可是现在自己只能孤军奋战了，连可以一起坐下来好好聊聊天的人都被自己弄丢了。

看似什么都得到了，其实什么都不是自己的，事业也好，爱人也好，现在连粉丝也有些动摇了，脑子里一团糟。

啜了一口啤酒，刚从冰箱取出来的啤酒从唇齿一路凉到胃里，让阳菜的思绪稍稍平静了一些，焦虑平息下来之后，反倒起了看自己热闹的心情，再坏的境况也不会比现在更糟糕了，那么优子还会不会回头好好看看自己？看着自己右手空空的五根手指，再赌一把？

————

优子这些天实在是忙得不得了，刚把工作的事搞定，又飞回美国去办毕业相关的事情去了。

其实优子有些后悔说最后那些话了，说什么随时回来，也就是给自己的不够干脆留个借口。其实那天她就不该给她开门，或者直接就不该去秋元さん的生日聚会，或者工作的事应该再往后推一推。千丝万缕，优子也不知道到底该从哪里开始后悔，可能最该后悔的还是当初喜欢上她吧。

不过，就算再检讨也没有用，就算让她重新来过也没有用，有些事大概到了下辈子都改不了。

阳菜刚刚发来的生日聚会邀请，等回过神来的时候她已经应了下来，没办法再推掉，只能安慰自己说之前已经给自己找好借口了，也就没必要太过压抑自己，也许可以像以前一样，只要不说破，不挑明，就还能那么呆在她身边。

抓紧时间安排好所有的事，优子算着日子，提前两天回了国，下了飞机已经是凌晨了。

其实优子压根没想到今年会被邀请，礼物根本没考虑过，所以现在只能在从机场回家的车上拿着手机抓紧一切时间在网上翻找各种有趣的东西，想要找到适合的礼物。结果礼物还没找到，就收到了阳菜送来的一份大礼——媒体刚刚曝出的她和男友的照片。

优子愣了两秒，退出了这个有点刺眼的网页，顺手关了手机屏幕，向车窗外看去，又觉得霓虹灯也刺眼，低下头来看着黑着屏幕的手机。

其实她和男友的事早就已经不是秘密了，她也不是不知道，而且阳菜的私事，跟自己又有什么关系呢？优子又按亮了手机屏幕，像什么都没发生过一样，继续找礼物。可一直从车上找到床上，天都已经亮了，礼物仍然没有任何头绪。

其实不送也没关系吧？现在自己和阳菜的关系，已经不能称之为商业伙伴了，两人实际情况远远没有商业伙伴那么亲密，现在只能说两人是普通到不能再普通的普通朋友。而普通朋友送的礼物，多一份少一份不会有人在意。优子摸了摸自己右手中指的戒指，不会有人在意的。

也许跟时差有关，优子一觉睡到中午，被峯岸的电话叫了起来。

“你真的就为了这件事回来啦？”

听说优子提前回来了，峯岸憋了一肚子的问题要问她，思来想去，找了借口约她出来吃午饭。

“那不然呢？”

“嗯，我懂我懂。”坐在餐桌对面的峯岸表示非常理解地点着头。

“……”优子无言以对，要知道之前和阳菜接吻的时候峯岸可是在场的，看她的样子大概是误会了她和阳菜的关系，要怎么解释才好呢。

突然双方都沉默了。

“你跟阳菜吵架了？”虽然峯岸也不知道如何开口，但是还是决定开门见山地问出来。

“……没有。”确实没有，她没有立场跟阳菜吵架。

“那阳菜干嘛对有关你的话题总是躲躲闪闪的？”

“不想被别人误会我们俩是一对吧？”优子塞了一大口食物，掩藏掉脸上并不开心的笑容。

“你俩不是早就在一起了？”峯岸有点诧异。

“唔……”满嘴的东西没办法回答，勉强笑着冲峯岸摇了摇头。

峯岸虽然觉得有点怪，但还是没追问下去，干脆岔开了话题:“明天聚会，你给阳菜准备了什么礼物啊？”

“……”优子有些尴尬地继续嚼着嘴里还没有咽下去的食物。

聚会是定在第二天中午，但优子一大早就爬起来了，为了找身合适的行头，优子折腾了两个多小时。

这在以往是从来没有过的。发觉了这一点的优子嘲笑起自己的太过紧张，恐怕以前在团队里参加总选都没有这么紧张过，也许是因为今天可能会有不得不见的人在场？优子想到这，又嘲笑起自己做的无用功来。

最后，随意选了一套衣服。

摸了摸右手上的戒指，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是取了下来，搁在了洗手台上，然后对着镜子露出自己惯用的笑容，根本看不出因为失眠而无精打采的样子，更不要说让别人看出自己有些低沉的心情了，而且现在也不会有人有多余的心思追究这个笑的真假了吧。

准备妥当之后，优子出了门。


	14. Chapter 14

不出阳菜所料，优子准时到场。

不出优子所料，那个男人也在。

优子看了一圈屋子里的布置，皱了皱眉，今天居然是两个人的生日聚会，是阳菜和……虽然知道那个男人也会到场，但那男人也是今天的主角之一这件事，优子事先并不知情，这让优子有些窝火。

“优子~过来这边坐~”阳菜招呼着站在门口的优子去她身边。

优子微微皱了皱眉，看的出来，阳菜旁边那个位置是特意留出来的，而阳菜的另一边，应该就是那个男友了，优子在报道上见过他的照片。优子不动声色地微笑着跟已经到场的朋友们打着招呼，走了过去，坐了下来。

“三十岁生日快乐啊~阳菜~”礼貌性地给了阳菜一个拥抱。

“哦对了，这是冈……”

“冈本社长吧？幸会。” 不想听她介绍他和她的关系，抢在她前面把话说了，越过阳菜，微笑着向着男人伸出右手。

“大岛优子さん？你好你好！”男人热情地伸出右手和优子握了手，然后很自然地把手搭在了阳菜的肩膀上，“早就听说您之前和阳菜关系特别好，阳菜以前在组合里也承蒙照顾了。”

阳菜觉得别扭，为了挣开他的手，往优子身边靠了靠，几乎是同时，优子向后撤了撤，两人的距离没有丝毫缩短。

阳菜拿起桌上的酒杯，被身边的男人拉住，“你喝点饮料不好吗。”是不容商量的语气。

阳菜抬头看优子，企图捕捉到一点点不一样的表情，因为刚才的所有优子应该都看到了，可阳菜期待的结果却没有出现，优子仍旧笑着。

没错，优子是看到了，她看到那个酒量还不错的阳菜，那个最喜欢热闹聚会的阳菜，那个往日里谁都无法左右的阳菜，正乖乖地、温顺地坐在那里，听从着这个男人的吩咐，可这种事跟自己有什么关系？优子笑着，转向了其他地方。

不过，不得不说，不管把优子放在多么陌生的环境里，她都能很快地熟络起来，这一直都是阳菜觉得该向优子学习的地方。就像现在，她正跟一个隔了很有些距离的、初次见面的人开心地聊着，而对于她身边的自己，除了刚刚的问候之外，一句话都没多说。虽然阳菜是真的想要跟优子说点什么，但她也不知道该说什么才好。

阳菜看着屋子里布置的一堆有趣的东西，苦苦思索着怎么能让她多看她一眼。

“优子，来玩大头贴吧？到时候我可以给粉丝发福利啊~”算是找到了方法吧，阳菜想，既然她还会在意自己的退路，那么这件事她应该不会拒绝。

“好啊~”果然，优子笑着应了下来。

阳菜拖着她一起拍了很多张照片，但是拍完之后，两个人虽然重新坐在了一起，但真的找不到什么事能再说上几句话了。峯岸到场之后，优子拿起自己的酒杯就跑了，看着两个人在一起叽叽喳喳吵吵闹闹的样子，让阳菜觉得她还是她，这让阳菜心里多了一丝期待，她的眼睛没再离开优子，企图找到更多她身上似曾相识的地方，似乎找到的越多，这场赌局胜算越大。

结束了和峯岸疯闹的优子起身出门，阳菜看在眼里，突然心里起了恐慌的情绪，害怕优子像上次一样走掉，跟身边在玩抓娃娃的冈本说了一声“我去厕所”，就急急地追了出去。看到优子确实只是往厕所去了，松了口气，在门口踌躇着，又觉得既然已经又得到了一次见面机会，就不能像上次一样话都没有办法好好讲，快步走进了厕所，在优子刚打算走出隔间的一瞬，一把把正低着头的优子推了回去，迈步和优子一同挤进了这个小隔间，动作太着急撞到了膝盖，不过阳菜根本没心情管膝盖痛不痛，反手把门锁上，往门上一靠，居高临下地看着优子，一连串的动作一气呵成，就像事先预演过一样。优子先是被吓了一跳，才抬头看清是阳菜。不过无论是逼仄的小隔间还是气势有些咄咄逼人的阳菜，都让优子觉得有些喘不过气来。

“优子，你最近……还好吗？”想说的话太多了，一时不知道该怎么开口，想要讲点什么缓和一下气氛，结果问出了这样毫无意义的问题。

“我最近挺好的呀~美国甜食超好吃的，你没发现我都胖了吗~哈哈哈哈~”优子压抑住有些暴躁的情绪，仍旧笑着。

“嗯……那你和ゆり……”阳菜有些着急了，干脆把最最在意的事直接问了出来。

“怎么了？”优子努力稳住情绪回答着，但是语气冷了几分。

“……在一起了？”

阳菜的消息并不灵通，还是年初的时候的消息，只是优子也不想解释，因为没有必要。

优子冷笑，“嗯？怎么？跟你有什么关系吗？”面对着一再试探自己的底线的阳菜，优子不想再演了，甚至还带着些愤怒。

“不……我只是……想关心……”第一次见到优子这样对自己，阳菜有些手足无措。

“那么你是用什么身份在关心这件事？商业伙伴？朋友？还是床伴？”优子看着阳菜，向阳菜抛出了这个问题，这个曾经在内心质问过自己无数遍的问题。虽然知道没办法回答，但优子仍然隐隐地怀了一丝期待，然而阳菜长久的沉默告诉她，现实世界里没有奇迹，两个人的合作关系已经算是结束了，她们现在什么都不是。原本优子奢望着能以普通朋友的身份，安安静静地远远地看着她，可阳菜为什么一定要把事情问清楚，挑明白，然后把自己逼到绝境，让自己再也没有资格去关心她。

“如果是商业伙伴，那么还请你放心，我绝对不会做出有损你利益的事。”优子冷笑，嘲笑自己不切实际的期待。

阳菜咬着下唇没说话，她再一次发现，眼前的这个优子她根本不了解。

优子想要去开阳菜身后的隔间门，却被阳菜推住肩膀，按在了马桶上。阳菜知道再纠缠下去很不讲道理，但现在的阳菜不想跟优子讲道理，抬起优子的下巴，低头吻了过去，优子没再像之前几次那样配合，用力把阳菜推开，阳菜的后背“咚”地一声撞到了门上。阳菜吃痛，闭上眼睛痛呼出声，优子本能地抬起手想关心她，理智用了不到一秒钟就压住了本能，优子把攥成了拳的手放了下来，然后面无表情地看着阳菜，伸手到阳菜身后，把门锁打开了。

用力拉开门，走了出去，阳菜紧跟着追了过去，伸手拉住了优子的手腕，未等优子把她的手甩开，刚好被冈本撞见。

“阳菜？”冈本看了一眼阳菜拽着优子的手和两个人脸上极不寻常的表情，优子脸上似乎还挂着眼泪，笑了笑，“你们两个是手拉手去厕所了吗？”一把揽过阳菜的腰，“好了，别小孩子气了，再闹要给大岛さん造成困扰了。”

“放开我！”阳菜着急了，害怕优子就这样跑掉，挣脱冈本放在自己腰上的手，这让冈本脸上有些挂不住。

“好了好了，别闹了，大家还等着你回去。”耐着性子又伸手去抓阳菜的胳膊。

“你松手！”冈本用上了些力气，阳菜挣不开，拉扯间急得脸都红了。

“阳菜叫你松手！听见没有！”优子也急了，借着酒劲，推了高出自己两个头的冈本一把，把冈本推了一个踉跄，还差点带着阳菜一起摔倒。

刚推完，优子就后悔了，冷静了一下，望着还有些诧异的冈本说，“我跟阳菜有些事要说，说完就把她还给你。”

——————

“你的选择是对的，你想要的他也都能给你，其他的就不要想了，你会幸福的。”

优子没给阳菜说话的机会，只留下了这么一句话，就把失魂落魄的阳菜一个人丢在走廊尽头，头也不回地离开了。


	15. Chapter 15

三十年来最糟糕的一个生日会。

剩下的半程，阳菜也不知道怎么过的。冈本在一边也拉长了脸，一言不发。

虽然冈本还是开着车带着阳菜一起回了家，只是下车之后，冈本今天走的比平时更快，阳菜也没和往常一样急着跟上去，只是按照自己的节奏走着，外人看来，两个人就像是刚好顺路的陌生人一样。各回各家，没再说什么。

日子还是这么过着，对于那天的事，冈本没问，阳菜也没解释，不过阳菜不仅仅是在这件事上处理的冷淡，甚至在不见面的时候，阳菜也从来不会跟这个好邻居主动联络。以前还会跟他解释一下说工作忙，现在阳菜也不想找借口了，不想见就是不想见，不直接说出来已经是对他天大的温柔了。

其实很多事情都做的很明显了，但冈本却比以前更加主动，社交媒体上，他早就把阳菜的朋友圈子关注了个遍，对她的朋友们疯狂点赞。阳菜一旦有私下的活动，他也总是想方设法跟着一起去，就比如这天，阳菜跑去小木家看世界杯，听到风声的冈本跟着就去了。

“哎，我说，你们两个恩爱回家去恩爱，又不是异地恋，好好看球好吗。”小木喝了点酒，嚷嚷着。其实也不至于要嚷出来，只是看到这个没见过几次的男人一个劲儿往阳菜身边蹭，没由来的不爽。

阳菜原本只在专心看球赛，小木说了才发现冈本离自己近的过分了，朝旁挪了挪自己的位子，所幸这个人没有跟着过来。

回家路上，车里。

“我们需要找个时间好好谈谈。”阳菜看着车窗外，丢过来一句话。

喝的有些醉醺醺的冈本倚在另一边的车窗上，斜眼看了看阳菜，“刚巧我也有话要跟你说。”

到了家门口，冈本下车三步并作两步，跑去把自家门打开了，倚在门框上等着阳菜。阳菜到家门口抬头看了他一眼，转身要往自家方向去，被冈本扯住了手腕。

“不是要谈谈吗？”

“你喝多了，今天不合适。”阳菜看了一眼他身后大开的家门，有种不太好的感觉。

“有什么不合适。”

“啊！”

没等阳菜接下去，就被男人拽进了家门，只是一声惊呼，还不至于闹得邻里皆知，紧接着大门被关上，上了锁。

“说吧，你想跟我谈什么。”冈本靠在自家大门上，不像刚刚拉扯阳菜时候那么粗鲁，看起来似乎还算冷静。

阳菜定了定神：“我们分手吧。”

“为什么？！我们不是好好的吗？”冈本一脸难以置信。

“你觉得好吗？我想我们分开会更好。”

“自从上次跟大岛见过面之后你就一直怪怪的，是不是因为她？！”和刚刚的一脸谦和不同，冈本对着阳菜吼了起来。

阳菜没说话，冈本更加激动了。

“好啊，我一直怀疑那些传闻是真的，还真是这样。你告诉我，她能给你什么？！你为了她跟我分手，你说，一个女人能给你什么？！家庭？！事业？！还是孩子？！”冈本站直了，大声嚷着，有些粗暴地抓住阳菜的胳膊，拖进了客厅，按在地上。

“你说啊？！”

阳菜被粗暴地拖进客厅，按在地上。

双手按住阳菜的手腕，眼睛里闪着从来没有过的凶狠,“她能给你什么？！”

用身体压住阳菜，一手撕扯着阳菜身上的衣物，一手捂住阳菜的嘴，用牙齿去撕咬阳菜的颈侧。

平日里看他斯斯文文的，人又瘦得要命，没想到力气居然这么大，阳菜想躲，根本挣脱不开，看起来再瘦弱毕竟也是成年男性的力气。嘴巴也没办法好好地发声，眼看着自己身上的衣服三两下就被撕扯干净了，阳菜哭了。

也许是因为阳菜突然安静下来不再呼叫挣扎，男人停下了动作，抬头去看阳菜的脸，才发现她哭了，猛然回过神来，放开了她，又去亲吻阳菜的额头和嘴唇，被她狠狠地推开了。

阳菜缓缓起身，身上还有刚刚弄上的伤痕，用被扯坏的衣服遮着身体，用手掌擦了擦眼泪。

“她能给我什么，跟你有什么关系？该说的我已经说完了。”说完，拾起自己散落一地的东西，一手拢着撕坏的衣服，把门打开。

“你就不怕我去跟媒体曝光你们的事？！”冈本不甘心。

阳菜冷笑，她知道他跟媒体有联系，就像上次杂志曝光的照片就是他安排的。不是不清楚，只不过是觉得没必要计较罢了。

“请便。”走出门外，关门。

盲目又匆忙地开始的关系，注定不会有好结果，就像她和冈本的恋情，也像她和优子的合作关系。

阳菜先是物色了新的房子，搬了过去，紧接着对外公布了自己的恋情情况，媒体积极地报道着这件事，其中当然也夹杂着个别说她是因为大岛优子才分手的报道，不过在写分手的那些数量铺天盖地的报道里，根本就不会引起任何注意。

看着那几个不受关注的报道，阳菜笑，就算引起公众关注也无所谓，当着媒体的面说“优子的本命是我”的自己，还有什么可害怕的呢。

虽然APP因为几个股东的撤资差点停摆，不过好在是人员和功能精简之后，还能勉强维持下去。就算是难点也罢了，不管怎么说，离开了冈本让阳菜觉得格外轻松，不需要再去配合谁的步调了，可以继续做回那个自我步调的小嶋阳菜，能有更多的时间去做自己想做的事。

那个人仍旧安安静静地躺在通讯录里，阳菜放下手机，啜了一口咖啡，看了看窗外，还真是个阳光明媚的周日啊，不过自己可不想这个天气走在太阳下面。如果是她，大概现在出门连阳伞都懒得打吧，不然怎么会晒得那么黑，想到这阳菜不自觉笑了出来。真不知道她在国外疯玩地有多开心，已经八月份了都还没出现，也可能已经回来了？谁知道呢。

前阵子阳菜去过她家，那个房子她已经退租了，租客变成了一个三口之家。

找不到她的阳菜也没着急，反倒是有种理所当然的感觉，毕竟之前狠狠伤她的人是自己，自己都不清楚再见面的时候两个人应该戴上什么样的面具去相处，是朋友还是陌生人？

最讽刺的是，这次搬家的时候，那个遗失已久的戒指居然被阳菜找到了。可是跟自己一起戴这个戒指的人已经不会回来自己身边了。


	16. Chapter 16

阳菜曾经想象过很多次，会不会在某个聚会、她以前经常去的店和公园或者就是在工作的时候突然意外的看到那个人，然而即使圈子并不大，两个人也没再见面，有些联系断了之后，好像就真的是彻底断了。

几个月以来，除了偶尔的朋友聚会之外，阳菜用工作填满了所有其他的时间。对于这样的安排，阳菜觉得无比轻松，日子就像是按了快进，往年最期待的下半年也一眨眼就过完了，虽然节日很密集，但确实没什么特别值得留恋的。

小木照例在新年假期前很久就给阳菜发了邀请，邀请她去他家一起过新年。阳菜知道这次应该真的会遇到她了，虽然每天都在期待着遇到她，也时刻准备着跟她偶遇，但最终这个盼了很久的重逢真的要来了，阳菜倒有些紧张起来，虽然很想快点见到她，但又不想要日子过得那么快。阳菜猛然发现，自己好像并没有好好地履行三十岁生日的时候说的“做自己想做的事”，不然就不会在这里来回挣扎了，真是令人苦恼的三十岁。

想了很久，还是决定把麻烦的事都丢给老天去决定，就当是最后赌一把，虽然最后这个词在跟那人有关的事情上已经用了太多次，多到自己已经记不清了。

日子不会因为谁的痛苦和快乐加快或者放慢，新年到了。

阳菜坐在小木家的沙发上，啃着薯片，主人精心准备的几种口味在她尝来毫无差别，两眼放空，思索着那个人到底会什么时候来，来了之后应该怎么应对。

“这个放这里可以吗？”

熟悉的嗓音让正发呆的阳菜一个激灵，猛然转头去看，手里的薯片“咔嚓”一声被捏了个粉碎，碎屑洒了一身。不知道什么时候到场的那个小小的身影，已经开始帮忙布置起了餐桌。好像她并没有看到自己，还没想好怎么应对的阳菜松了一口气，又觉得心有不甘，想去主动打招呼，但就算不甘又能怎么样，自己主动了，事情就能顺利往自己希望的方向发展吗？心里来来回回犹豫了好几次，终于闷闷地转过头来，把手里和身上的薯片残渣送进了垃圾桶，彻底没心情继续吃了，缩在沙发里玩起了手机。

晚餐时候，即使仍旧没有想好怎么面对，但也没有办法，只能面对面了。这时候阳菜才发现原来ゆり也在，而且就坐在优子旁边，和她一起笑着闹着。看着优子空空的十根手指，说不上是庆幸还是难过，只觉得心里别扭得很，虽然没什么食欲，但是除了低头吃东西之外，也没别的事可做。

表面上异常和谐平静，其实如坐针毡。去年一年里这种煎熬的感觉出现得太频繁，以至于阳菜都有些厌倦了，所有的情绪混在一起，又汇集成了一股烦躁的心情。

酒杯空了，阳菜举着酒杯找酒，想再添一杯，抬头却发现酒瓶刚好在优子手里，酒喝得有些急了的阳菜已然微醺，愣了一愣，随即有些晃晃悠悠地把酒杯放了下来。

“公主，要吗？”

意料之外的称呼，意料之外的人，意料之外的互动，让脑袋有些晕乎乎的阳菜差点手一抖把手机从餐桌上带到地上去。

嘴巴张了张想要说点什么，但是什么都没说出口。等回过神来的时候，酒已经添好了。

优子真的了解自己在什么时候想要什么，即使自己出走了那么久，她也还是懂。

如果她真的懂……阳菜望向优子，她仍在活跃着，没有看自己。

阳菜仰头把杯子里的酒喝光，就默默地往露天的阳台去了，想吹吹风，让自己从妄想里清醒过来。

阳台上的风很大，晚上气温又低，没穿外套的阳菜没一会儿就被吹透了，想回去，但是一转头，透过阳台的落地窗，发现优子往阳台这边来了，手里还拿了件外套，最终还是没能迈步往回走，愣在了原地。

因为衣服主人身高的原因，长款的外套披在阳菜的身上就像个短款。虽然御寒效果还不错，但上面已经尽是阳菜不熟悉的味道了，这让阳菜有些失落。

优子拿了支烟，特意找了阳菜的下风处，点了起来。

两人都靠着围栏站着，一东一西，除了风声听不到别的。

微弱的火光没办法照亮人的脸，她到底是什么样的表情，阳菜无从知晓。

等一闪一闪的火光终于完全黯淡下去，优子转脸向着阳菜，笑着，“别待太久，小心着凉。”搓了搓手，准备回屋子里去。

阳菜一把抓住了优子的手。

“嗯？”转头，八字眉看着阳菜。

“……”想说的很多，但是不知道怎么开口，因为她不知道自己能要什么，如果可能，她会把自己贪婪的要求一字不落地说给优子听。

“你和ゆり……”终于出口。阳菜低着头，声音很轻，她很清楚自己没有什么立场过问这些事，但是……

“是朋友。”即使没能完全说出口，优子也猜得到她想要问什么，语气说不上热情，也不算冷淡。

以优子对阳菜的了解来说，话说到这个份上已经足够了，对于这些一眼看去就知道对双方都没什么好处的事，就干脆点不要留余地了，又不是小孩子，不顾后果的事做一次就好了。

这个回答果然让阳菜沉默了，优子想趁机抽身离开，手却被对方抓得更紧。

阳菜猛然抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，望着优子。

“那……那我们呢？”

“……”

这次轮到优子不知如何作答了，似乎这个问题也超出了她的预料，微微撇着八字眉看着阳菜，然后又垂下了眼睛，不知道盯着哪里去了。

阳菜深深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气麻痹了阳菜的嗅觉，衣服上陌生的味道也变得不真切了。

“是朋友？是床伴？还是商业伙伴？”

“……”优子望向阳菜的眼神有些复杂，“我们……”到底是什么关系呢。

早知道就不该循着本能来关心她，现在倒好，千辛万苦做出的光鲜伪装，又被阳菜撕开了一个口子，优子一边在心里嘲笑自己一年多来毫无长进，一边尽力维持着该有的样子。

“……是朋友。”吧？

“我不想跟你做朋友，”优子话音刚落，这句话就被急急地说了出来，阳菜扑上前紧紧抱住优子，一字一句说的斩钉截铁，“我不想跟你做床伴，也不想跟你做商业伙伴，我……”

“……你觉得可能吗？”优子苦笑，没伸手回应这个拥抱，“代价你考虑过吗？在事业上我也基本已经帮不上你什么了，而且你不是一直想要个可爱的孩子吗？现实就是这样的，你还打算冒着人气可能会因此受损、事业可能会因此终结的风险来做这件事吗？”依旧被紧紧抱着的优子顿了顿，咬了咬下嘴唇，也不知是从哪学来的习惯，“就算你已经决定放弃那些了，那我呢？你想过我可能不会为了你放弃那些东西吗？”尽管嘲笑自己的软弱和算计吧，放手吧，这样大家就都好了。

优子感到紧紧抱着自己的人一怔，然后慢慢松开了怀抱。

“……对不起……对不起……对不起……”这次阳菜真的不知道该做什么了，只能失魂落魄地道歉，但就算是道了歉也让阳菜并不能好受一些。

从来都是她做主，优子跟随，真的从来没有想过哪天优子会不跟自己一起走。

不知是刚刚酒喝多了，还是灌了凉风，或者二者兼有，阳菜的头和胃同时疼了起来，只不过比起心痛，这些痛不算什么。

优子离开了，把阳菜一个人留在了阳台上。

“嘿，怎么样？”ゆり挑了挑眉毛，用胳膊肘拐了拐回到餐桌旁的优子。

“什么怎么样？”优子语气有些不耐烦，一杯酒下肚。

“你们两个啊~”ゆり一脸八卦地看着优子，一脸的你知道我在说什么。

“没怎么样。”倒酒。

“她拒绝你了？”有些诧异。

“是我拒绝了她。”又一杯。

ゆり瞪大了眼睛看着优子，满脸写着你是不是疯了。

优子白了她一眼，像是在嫌弃ゆり操心太多了。ゆり识趣地没再问。

别人可能不知道，优子在美国的生活ゆり还是了解一些的，不仅是因为两人曾经的密切来往，之前优子用来作回归礼物的写真还是ゆり帮忙拍的。虽然优子跟ゆり说过，戴那个曾经和阳菜成对儿的戒指拍照是因为和阳菜的商业合作需要制造舆论，不过除去拍照片的时候，这戒指似乎从没离开过她的手，连两人交往的时候也是这样，到底是想制造舆论给谁看呢？明明就是自己放不下。真是越想越替自己不值，自己这手分也分了，能帮的也帮了，优子还是没能得到幸福。ゆり觉得等会儿需要跟优子好好聊聊。

照例，大家是要在小木家的别墅过夜的，当然，和往年不同，小木把优子和阳菜两个人分在了两个房间。

第二天，阳菜起得很早，其实根本没怎么睡，想要早点借工作的名义离开。

走廊里安静极了，应该还没有人醒过来吧，毕竟昨天狂欢到很晚。轻手轻脚地走着，路过优子的房门，不自觉停了下来，望着这扇门出神——真的是最后一次了，再见也好，不再见也好，喜欢也好，不喜欢也好，都不会再有什么期待了。

阳菜轻轻地挪动着脚步下楼，但却没想到到了门厅，看见那个本应还在房间里熟睡的小个子搬了个椅子坐在那里，若有所思的样子。对方显然在自己出现的那一瞬间就注意到了自己，已经抬起了头，不像昨晚一样闪避，现在的她就那么毫不避讳地看着自己。

“阳菜，早。”

阳菜收拾了一夜才有些冷静下来的心情，一下子又乱了，全乱了。

“要走的话，我送你吧，这边应该不太好叫车。”扬了扬手里的车钥匙。

一路上阳菜都在偷偷瞥优子，而优子却一直目不斜视，认真地开着车。除了一开始问阳菜要去的地址之外，优子没再说话，阳菜也不知道该怎么开口，车里只有暖风和广播在响，不过广播里也是无趣的新闻节目。

车子停稳，到了。这么快就到了？这是阳菜第一次对回家这件事产生了厌恶的感觉。好似重新燃起的一点点希望又被狠狠地浇灭了一次，低头默默地解开了安全带。

就在阳菜已经要彻底绝望的时候，广播突然被关掉，优子开口了。

“阳菜……昨晚对不起……我觉得，我们还是需要好好谈谈。”停了一下，又补充道，“不管结果会是怎样的。”

狡猾。

即使是打算坦诚地谈一谈，也还是给双方留了后路，虽然知道优子是出于好意，但这还是让阳菜有些无力又有点难过，感觉优子只是用了一句话就让自己之前孤注一掷的努力全部白费了，似乎在优子心里，自己的勇气连一点涟漪都没有激起，咬着下唇垂着眼等优子的下文。

优子深吸了一口气。

“我……确实很喜欢你，一直都很喜欢，喜欢到已经没办法把你从我的生活里剥离出去，喜欢到已经没办法再喜欢上其他人。”

阳菜的眼神突然有了焦点，抬头看着说话的人。

“但是我……不想和你在一起。”

阳菜突然慌了，“为什么？”

“我害怕哪天你会突然厌倦我，不再想要和我在一起，那我就连在你的身边看着你、逗你笑、听你说心事的资格都失去了。”

“那我应该怎么做？”阳菜眼眶红红的，声音有些发抖。

优子低着头没说话，她不知道该怎么回答这位在她心里永远毫无瑕疵的公主殿下。

阳菜突然起身，一手撑着优子的座位，把大半个身子送到了优子面前，伸手抬起优子的下巴，吻了过去。

话终于说清楚了，优子也终于不需要再作伪装了，就坦然地接受这个吻吧。细腻地、温柔地，优子把它当做是这辈子和阳菜的最后一个吻，想借着这个吻来记住对方的温度和气息。

“其实我们早就已经把对方变成习惯了不是吗？”嘴唇分开之后，仍旧被堵在角落里的优子才发现阳菜哭了，“习惯也是那么容易厌倦的吗？”

优子的心抽痛起来，本能地伸手去帮阳菜擦。阳菜握住优子替她擦眼泪的手，眷恋地在脸颊上轻轻蹭着，吻了她的掌心。

“阳菜……我……”优子皱起了八字眉，但并没看着阳菜。

阳菜眼神黯淡了下来，缓缓地放开了优子的手，坐回到自己的座位上。

“没关系。”拿起自己的东西，转身下了车。

优子看着阳菜留在自己手心的眼泪，攥紧了拳头，狠狠地敲在左边胸口，那个疼的快要让人发疯的地方，而疼痛却没有丝毫的减轻。

“阳菜。”略有些沙哑的嗓音在身后响起。

阳菜停住了脚步，但是没有回头。

“虽然之前发生了太多事，这段没有那么完美的感情可能衬不起世界上最可爱的公主。我不是王子，更不是一个称职的骑士，而且我也不知道我能不能成为一个合格的……恋人……但我们……”优子吞了吞口水，“……我们试着从……从约会开始好吗？”声音不大不小，刚好足够阳菜听到。


	17. 番外1

留给矮子的另一份外卖放在了餐桌上，看了一眼卧室，依然没动静。优子还在睡着呢。

刚吃饱，阳菜决定消消食，丢掉了自己吃完的外卖盒之后，开始晃荡着参观起室内布置来。这间房子是优子回国之后新换的，很多家具和电器都是新买的，别说阳菜总共只来过两回了，连优子本人对这个新家都不熟，到现在还不知道洗衣机的各个功能应该怎么用。当然，阳菜之所以这么不熟悉，还是因为每次过来的时候总有更重要的事情要做，没能顾得上。

上次，也就是第一次，优子请自己来这里吃饭，自己全程都在考虑能不能跟优子有更进一步的发展，没注意其他的，结果最后什么都没发生，只是到拉手拥抱为止，连吻都没有，优子这个流氓惯犯在这种时候居然突然害羞，明明更过分的事也做过。第二次，也就是昨天，阳菜气优子不主动，就干脆自己先动手，然后就……

阳菜也不知道怎么了，回想起昨晚优子在吻的间隙贴着自己的嘴唇说的情话，脸红到了耳朵尖。

没听过害羞还会传染的。阳菜暗暗吐槽了自己一句。

为了分散注意力，让自己别再想乱七八糟的事情，阳菜随手翻起了优子摆在桌上的台历。对了，优子似乎在美国有拍过写真，还是ゆり帮她拍的，还听说有几张照片在拍的时候优子没穿内衣，阳菜的脸不由自主地沉了下来，盯着日历，似乎眼睛要冒出火来，是哪几张来着？

阳菜几乎整张脸贴在了日历上，对着那几张分辨率有限的图片翻来覆去地看了好几遍，毫无收获，只能放弃。放下日历，揉了揉有些酸痛的眼睛。

烦，又有点气。

阳菜轻轻推开卧室的门，蹑手蹑脚走了进去，床上的人没有动静，一条腿和一只手臂还露在被子外面，肩膀上还有暗紫色的吻痕，想起了昨晚的种种，阳菜又一阵脸热，当然，阳菜还记得自己是来做什么的，不过总觉得应该多做点什么作为精神补偿，既然床上的人已经发出了邀请。

优子是被阳菜的吻叫醒的，不过不是吻唇，也不是吻胸，而是……

“早啊优子~”优子看到阳菜抬起头，用无辜又孩子气的眼神看着自己，嘴边还沾了自己的东西，亮晶晶的。

刚刚醒来就被如此大的信息量包围，优子一时不知道该说什么，阳菜用这种方式叫醒自己不说，而自己的腿不仅被大张着，那里还被撩拨到这样糟糕的地步，脸上不由有些发烫，用枕头把自己的脸埋了起来，不知道该后悔没有穿睡衣入睡，还是应该后悔自己睡太死，不过……也并不想让她停下来，只是有些……害羞。

天不遂人愿，看到优子把头埋进枕头，阳菜的居然停下来了。

阳菜把枕头掀开，一手撑在优子身边，居高临下:“我有事要问你。”说着，指尖若有似无地在优子的大腿根打转。

“……”优子吞了吞口水，觉得这样下去要不好，而且会是大大的不好，试图合拢双腿，被阳菜的膝盖抵住，根本合不起来，只能先胡乱找个理由，“我……我有点渴，先喝点水……”说着就打算起身从阳菜身下溜走，被阳菜一把推住肩膀，按在床上，没能得逞。

阳菜拿起床头的水杯，含了一口，俯身，贴上优子的唇，带着自己的体温度了过去，然后又接了一个长长的吻。

阳菜另一只手还在优子的腿上游走，只是范围越来越小，最后只围着那一点用指尖轻轻来回刮擦，优子伸出双手抱着阳菜的腰，扭动着身体，想要为越发难耐的感觉找个出口。

阳菜转而去用嘴唇叼住优子的耳垂，故意向耳朵里面吹着气，说:“写真是她帮你拍的吧？”

被阳菜的气息吹得更觉得下面越发空虚，摆动着腰胯想要找到更直接的刺激，阳菜却把手撤得更远了，“嗯？告诉我~”语气很温柔，但优子无法拒绝回答。

优子点了点头。

“听说有几张没有穿内衣？”阳菜冷不丁俯身轻咬了一下优子不知何时已经挺立起来的乳尖，因为太突然，咬着唇努力保持安静的优子从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，身子跟着一抖，阳菜手指也终于触到了优子最需要抚慰的那一点。

优子徒劳地企图继续关住自己的声音，点头。

“哦~”阳菜刚说完，毫无征兆地两根手指并起没入。

稍微有些润滑不足，有些痛，优子终于松开已经被咬白了的嘴唇轻呼出声。

之后阳菜也没说话，但是手上的动作也没再钓着优子。优子随着阳菜手的动作摆动着，紧绷着，直到优子仰起头大口大口喘着气，颤抖着说不要了。

阳菜没管还在闭着眼睛顺气的优子，扯过一条有些单薄地被单搭在她身上，把重要部位稍微遮住之后，又细细整理了一下，然后起身双脚跨立在优子身体两边，从上向下用手机对着优子:“小优，看我~”

咔嚓。

一张不过瘾，换了个角度。咔嚓。

拍了十多分钟，这位摄影师还没有罢手，搞得模特在刚才的余韵退去之后又开始害羞了。

“以后要发写真，就把这几张放进去。”阳菜一边看着刚拍的照片，一边嘴里嘀咕着。优子听了哭笑不得，得想个办法拒绝阳菜的要求，她才不想被别人看到自己现在的样子，于是红着脸裹着被单起身站在了摄影师对面，一把扯过那只举着手机的手，把阳菜揽进怀里，仰头吻了过去。

优子伸手去扯阳菜的睡衣，阳菜倒也很配合，身上的衣物三两下就被剥掉了，也不顾自己身上的被单滑落，缓缓地坐了下来，让阳菜跨坐在了自己的腿上，揽住她的腰，轻轻地吮着她的唇。

阳菜正轻轻闭着双眼温柔地回吻优子，优子却突然结束了这个吻。

“怎么了？”阳菜睁眼看到优子稍微往后撤了撤身子，静静地抬头望着自己。

“你真美，我的公主殿下。”优子牵起阳菜的右手，轻轻吻了她的手背。

“真肉麻。”转过头去不再看优子，阳菜还不是很适应距离这么近都没有急着贴过来的优子。

“那我以后天天说，你习惯了就好了。”优子又恢复了往日的厚脸皮，整个人贴了过来，紧紧地抱着阳菜。

嘴上虽然很嫌弃，不过红透了的大耳朵还是出卖了主人。

“那么，世界第一可爱的公主殿下，我可以继续刚才那个吻吗？”

阳菜想要她的吻，又抹不开面子，明明刚才才吐槽她肉麻。偷偷用余光瞥了优子一眼，见她可怜兮兮地仰头看着自己，心又软了，回过头来吻上。

温暖又安静的午后被肆意地挥霍着，你来我往，直到某人的肚子饿得咕咕叫了起来，被阳菜毫不留情地嘲笑了。

“叫了外卖给你，不过那个汤应该已经凉了，我去给你热一热。”笑归笑，饿着这个矮子总归还是会心疼，说完，披了睡衣起身出门去了。

被独自留在卧室的优子忽然想起了什么，在床上翻找起来，终于找到了阳菜的手机。

锁屏密码没有改，打开，翻看刚刚的照片。虽然拍照的时机让优子一言难尽，不过不得不说，阳菜在摄影方面还是很有天赋的，构图和光线全部刚刚好。

不过不行，还是不想让别人看到这些照片。

衣服也没顾上穿就跑到厨房门口，阳菜正背对着自己，忙着研究微波炉上的字。

优子不由地望着阳菜的背影出神，恍然间意识到，这就是从少年时就一直缠绕着自己的那个梦。

大概前半辈子的运气都用在这件事上了。

走上前从背后温柔地抱住了阳菜，其他的事，管他呢。


	18. 番外2 假期

从早上阳菜起床开始，这个矮子就已经是这个状态了，一直贴在阳菜背上，抱着阳菜的腰，无论阳菜在刷牙还是玩手机——活脱脱一个背后灵。要不是因为马桶后的水箱承不住她的重量，恐怕连阳菜上厕所她都要跟着。

这事儿不能怪优子，至少阳菜觉得是这样，虽然这样被贴着实在是让人有点烦。

优子回来已经有一年多了，舞台电影电视剧的工作慢慢多了起来，而最近阳菜也是一边做模特一边搞品牌，两个人都忙得不亦乐乎。本来各自休息的时间都已经很少了，两个人同时的休息那更是难得，但恰巧今天就碰上了，这是最近三个月以来第一次碰到的一起休息。所以休息的前一天晚上，优子就兴冲冲地开车去把阳菜接到自己家，至于为什么不直接在阳菜家住下，那就要问毛虫了。

在正式交往之后阳菜才知道，优子那所谓的偶像商业人设里头到底掺了多少个人色彩——镜头前要亲，是真的想亲；镜头前要摸，是真的想摸；镜头前说喜欢，是真的……喜欢着吧？总之，优子就是个看起来很聪明的笨蛋，恋爱中的优子，很多事更是肆无忌惮，比之前的任何一个时期都更放肆，也不知道是不是在美国的一年让她彻底放飞了自我。

最后，解决了优子为自己准备的早餐的阳菜安静了下来，斜在沙发上玩手机。为了快点摆脱优子的束缚，半个身子倚在优子的身上。

“阳菜？”

假装没听到。

“阳菜……手……麻了……”

继续玩手机。

“……阳菜……”

见阳菜不动，优子安静了。

过了很久，阳菜终于累了，想换个姿势，一转身发现优子靠在自己背后的沙发上睡着了。

“笨蛋。”

评估了一下从沙发到卧室的距离，把优子打横抱了起来，虽然很吃力，但好歹是把她扔在了床上。没错，是扔，虽然是真的抱不动了，不过也觉得床够软，摔不坏她，小嶋女士就放心大胆地把大岛女士丢上去了。

就算优子睡觉再沉，被这么一丢，不醒才怪。然后睡眼惺忪地看到阳菜正转身要走，一个轱辘起身，一脚踏下来，想拉住阳菜的手，一着急脚下绊到地毯，另一只脚没来得及过来撑住自己，阳菜是拉到了，但是自己整个人都滚在了地上，顺便还把阳菜拽倒了，两个人滚成一团。

“嘿嘿~”伏在阳菜身上的优子顶着八字眉傻笑。

“傻笑什么？”

没等阳菜吐槽完，优子就俯身亲了阳菜的额头，似乎不够，又亲了眼睑、鼻子、耳朵、脸颊，最后是嘴唇。并没有深入，只是轻点，满脸写着迷恋地轻轻点着阳菜的唇，一次不够，两次、三次、四次、五次、六次……就好像对待一件珍贵的艺术品，得来不易，轻轻地怕弄坏，又爱不释手。

阳菜想继续游戏而不能如愿的焦躁心情被吻安抚了，伸手按住优子的头，想用一个深吻终结这一番就像是朝圣一样的轻吻，但吻过去之后却也停不下来了。

阳菜不清楚优子知不知道，她的吻可以让自己无论何时都能平静下来。

优子也不清楚阳菜知不知道，抱着她的时候就好像拥有了整个世界。

不过，两人都懂，这样举步维艰地一路走来，终于能得到有对方陪伴的生活，值得用余生庆贺。


End file.
